Sophie
by Yanks302021
Summary: Continuation of Jamie's family. In addition to Joe and Mary Rose, Jamie and Eddie raise their twin daughters Rebecca and Sophia who has a visual impairment.
1. Chapter 1

A gentle breeze swooped into the bedroom through an open window gently caressing the occupants.

Eddie stirred slightly turning slightly under the one sheet that covered her so she cuddled closer against his bare chest.

In his sleep Jamie smiled instinctively wrapping an arm around her tiny waist. Eyes closed he felt a calming breeze caress over them letting it lull him back to sleep.

His breathing evening, heart slowly pounding in Eddie's ear as she took a breath with every beat.

Not ready to get up yet Eddie closed her own eyes and smiled as Jamie held her protectively even in his sleep.

Their sleep didn't last long as three little sets of footsteps snuck into the room and climbed onto their parents shaking the bed as they shook them awake.

Eddie opened her eyes first not surprised to see Joe, Mary Rose and Rebecca peering down at her all wearing similar mischievous grins on their faces. "Hey it's too early guys go back to sleep," Eddie yawned.

"Mommy, it's 6:30," Mary Rose stated with a slight huff in frustration her parents dared sleep in late..

When Eddie checked the clock by her nightstand she was surprised to see Mary Rose was right. "Okay fine but come this way so you don't wake daddy." With a smirk she scooped up the three giggling, squirming kids ushering them out following with a gentle laugh.

Before heading downstairs Eddie checked in on Sophia finding her still asleep with the covers over her head. Smiling, Eddie moved closer to the bed gently shaking her daughter awake.

"Hey it's time to wake up baby girl."

Sophia groaned rubbing her eyes first before fumbling around for her pink framed glasses on her nightstand table. "What do you want to eat," Eddie asked once she sat up.

"Anything I'm not hungry just tired," Sophia yawned and stretched her tired body, giving her eyes one more rub worrying Eddie who put them all to bed before the others seeing her falling asleep while watching a movie.

Frowning slightly Eddie placed a hand on her daughter's forehead relieved not to feel a temperature. "Okay sleep a few more minutes I'll come get you when breakfast it ready. "

Joe waited for his mom at the bottom step taking her hand with a gentle smile signing mommy I love you so much. Eddie laughed at her eight-year old who only said that when he tried to get something from them, signing back what do you want Joe?

His blue eyes looked up at her signing back I really want some pancakes please but I really do love you. Still laughing Eddie ruffled his hair walking with him into the kitchen neither promising nor denying his request.

"What would you girls like for breakfast," Eddie asked while starting to brew coffee for her and Jamie when he woke up.

"We want pancakes please," both girls chorused , forcing Eddie to raise an eyebrow at Joe wondering what he did to convince his sisters to agree with him on what to have for breakfast.

Joe shrugged his shoulders giving her a wide eyed innocent smile slipping into his chair.

Eddie couldn't help but shake her head at them enjoying the fact they all agreed starting to make pancakes for them. Once the kids were settled Eddie returned upstairs to let Sophia know breakfast was ready.

She was surprised to find her sitting up in bed rubbing her eyes with the glasses back on her nightstand. "Eyes bothering you baby, let me see," Eddie said softly sitting on the bed beside her.

Sophia dropped her eyes revealing bloodshot eyes, puffy and jerking blue eyes back and forth tiring her eyes more. "Don't strain them okay just relax and take a nap later. You have therapy later we'll ask the eye doctor for drops okay. I made pancakes for breakfast let's go eat before your siblings get them."

Instead of following her mom Sophia remained on the bed put her glasses back on looking up at her mom speaking softly. "Mom, I don't feel good can we skip therapy today my eyes burn."

"What's wrong baby you know you need to go every week and when you do you get to pick out a book after." Eddie knew going to therapy wasn't the highlight of their week as it forced Sophia to use her eyes more but in the long run would help her and proved to be an added expense for Eddie and Jamie.

"None of my friends have to go I don't get to play like everyone else, it's boring too and hurts my eyes. I don't want to go anymore!" Sophia folded her arms against her chest bouncing on the bed emphasizing her frustration at the weekly sessions.

Sighing Eddie went back to sit on the bed studying her baby girl sympathetically. "I know sweetheart but it'll help you okay, c'mon do I need to carry you downstairs or do you need some help?" Eddie smirked reaching around her outstretched arms to tickle her getting Sophia to jump up laughing.

"No mommy," she laughed backing away before her mom could get her again, joining her siblings downstairs.

Eddie smiled following behind her not surprised to see Joe animatedly telling a joke using sign making his sister's laugh. When he saw Eddie walking in Joe suddenly became interested in his pancakes smiling.

"Mommy, what are we doing today," Mary Rose asked going back to her pancakes still smiling at the joke.

Eddie poured herself a cup of coffee and turned back sipping the black liquid slowly before answering. "Well you have school today and a math test so…"

Mary Rose let out a small groan bringing her empty plate to the sink then went upstairs to wash up full of disappointment her plan didn't work. Sophia was the last one to wash up barely ready when the bus honked outside.

"Bye guys have a good day at school, Sophia the bus is here," Eddie called as she kissed her other kids. Sophia flew downstairs hugging her mom's legs on the way towards the bus.

Smiling as she watched her babies go off to school waiting until the bus disappearing around the block, heading upstairs to wake Jamie up for work having a long ahead for all of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Eddie entered the bedroom glad to see Jamie still fast asleep. She slipped under the covers carefully reaching around and gently moved her nails along his side gently until he woke up.

"Morning sunshine, time to get up." Jamie groaned grabbing her around her the waist tickling her stomach as payback. Eddie laughed squirming trying to get back at him but telegraphing her moves Jamie grabbed her arms holding them smiling.

Both even the couple exchanged a kiss in truce allowing Jamie to let Eddie's hands free smiling when she brushed his cheek. "There's coffee in the pot already and the kids left for school so it's just us for awhile," Eddie said with a smile.

"Sophia has therapy today right? Is Joe's soccer game today or tomorrow?" Jamie yawned trying to wrap his mind around all the kids activities.

"Yea therapy today, soccer practice for Joe and piano for Mary Rose. I know Joe wants you to watch him so you can go this time." Eddie had been attending his last few practices each time watching Joe getting better.

Jamie looked at the time letting out a groan seeing it was so late. "Okay I have a midnight tour tonight too."

Eddie raised her eyebrow at the night tour they called rookie's lot as most of the rookies and their training officers were given that shift. She and Jamie were past those days having worked a few overnights together.

"Why are you working a midnight that's not usually your tour." Jamie threw on a set of boxing shorts taking his time answering her. "They put me back with Renzulli since the rookie I trained was reassigned."

Eddie went around the bed capturing his hands in hers looking into his eyes searching for the truth. "Don't lie to me Jamie, why are you getting midnight?"

The firmness in Eddie's voice told Jamie there was no getting out of this as Eddie wouldn't let it go so he decided the truth would be better at this point. "Okay fine I don't want you to worry Eddie the department needs me on a case tonight. I can't tell you what it is but it's an overnight bust."

"Jackass," Eddie pulled out of his arms standing in front of the window. Jamie sighed getting up behind her trying to slip a hand around her waist surprised when she didn't move. "Jamie, I was a cop so don't give me the I don't want to worry you bullshit okay? Next time just tell me what's going on."

She turned around meeting his eyes allowing his strong arms to pull her against him. "I know and I love you babe, I'm sorry okay," Jamie gave her a gentle kiss righting lying to his wife.

"You should be," Eddie grinned up at him, groaning when his phone interrupted their moment hoping they could have some time together. .

"Reagan, yea okay now? Does Sergeant know, okay on my way." Jamie ended the call turning with an apologize look to Eddie. "Have to go they need to move now." Jamie went to his closet changing quickly into street clothes before rushing off.

Eddie sighed going downstairs where they abandoned the coffee pouring herself another cup of coffee hoping to get motivated so she could start chores.

By three Eddie managed to get halfway through all the chores she expected to finished that day before the kids came home. Joe skipped inside signing where's daddy as he hugged his mother around the legs.

He had to work early buddy you'll see him tomorrow. I have some snacks in the kitchen ready so you can start your homework. Joe groaned following his siblings for cookies and to start their homework.

As Eddie got ready to check the laundry quickly the house phone rang while her hands were deep in wet clothes. Mary Rose climbed up checking the counter then picked up, "Reagan house how may I help you?"

"Mom, Uncle Renzulli is on the phone he wants you." Frowning in curiosity what Renzulli would want since Jamie was already at work she took the phone. "Hey Sergeant."

"Eddie, how's it going Mrs Reagan? How are the kids?" Eddie smiled missing her Sergeant always a barrel of laughs.

"Everyone's good thanks kids are getting big, Joe and Mary Rose are 8 now." Eddie turned to check on her kids while talking smiling.

Renzulli let out a whistle awed remembering when Jamie announced he was going to a father. "Wow already that's crazy. I know Jamie is supposed to have time with his family but I need to speak with him and he isn't answering his cell."

"He left Sergeant got a call earlier this morning the case was moved up and he needed to go," Eddie told him grabbing her cell phone trying to remain calm in front of the kids. She turned around typing a short text for Jamie to text her back.

"That wasn't supposed to happen until tonight everyone is here. Eddie keep trying to get him and call me if he calls back."

Eddie hung up the phone dialing both phones hoping to get through and hear Jamie's voice continuously not hearing Henry enter to check on her and the kids.

"Henry have you," Eddie sighed when Henry shook his head that he hadn't heard from Jamie. Instead the older man placed his hands on her shoulders and led her to the couch. "Jamie will be okay just have patience."

Heaving a sigh Eddie called the eye doctor to reschedule jumping at every car door slamming outside. At eight Frank joined them with Danny bearing news none of them heard from Jamie but to keep hoping.

To relieve some stress off Eddie Henry brought the kids upstairs for bed staying with them telling stories until they fell asleep. Downstairs Eddie struggled to keep her eyes open hoping to see her Jamie walk through the front door.


	3. Chapter 3

Eddie remained fixed on the couch guarded by the remaining three Reagan men all as anxious to find out where Jamie was. Danny reminded them of a caged animal pacing the living room his face twisted in a deep concern trying not to follow the horrific thoughts his mind came up with.

"I knew it I knew this job would get him too dad. I can't loose another brother dad I just can't," Danny pleaded as the sun rose loosing his mind with worry after a full night with no news.

"We can't either Danny but you know how cases can get maybe his phone is off so he isn't made. I have the best working on it and as soon as they hear something we will know." Frank stood by the window not once looking at his son for fear it'll reveal his true feelings, he was worried and couldn't handle losing another son.

Henry remained the calmest trying to reassure everyone panicking wouldn't get them anywhere. He wouldn't admit but deep down he was worried about his youngest grandson yet still holding out hope.

"But dad…" Danny was about to start his rant again on how Frank could be so calm was his son was missing but Henry interrupted. "That's enough Danny I understand your worried but keep your irrational thoughts to yourself."

Danny and Frank turned to Henry in surprise watching as he comforted Eddie who woke up in time to hear Danny. Henry settled his arm around Eddie, "Jamie is okay, honey. Danny is just over reacting. Why don't you go give kisses to those four sweet kids upstairs..."

Eddie nodded and went to check on her kids. Sophia was still awake, tossing in her bed. The pressure behind her little eyes was making her ache. "Mommy?"

Eddie smiled, "What is my munchkin doing up so late?"

"Why are so many people here?" Sophia asked. "I heard Uncle Danny."

Sophia's hearing was exception as was Joey's eyesight. Eddie smiled, "We are waiting for Daddy because it's so late. Mommy will get you a cloth for your eyes all right?"

Eddie made the compress and sat with her baby. Sophia kept fussing so Eddie took her downstairs wrapped in her blanket, "Pop turn the lights off..." Eddie sat in the rocking recliner holding her baby in her arms. Sophia needed her so much, they had a special kind of bond.

Finally just before two the door finally opened and Jamie stepped inside. He could barely make it inside exhausted from working so many hours. As Jamie stumbled barely able toq stand Frank managed to catch his arm and with Danny's help lead him to the couch.

"Jamie," Eddie exclaimed shocked at the state of her husband. Jamie managed a smile about the only part of his body he could move at that point. Dark circles shone under his eyes from lack of sleep with redness, his usually neat shirt wrinkled with sweat and dirt stains..

Eddie rested her head against him relieved to see him alive but curious what happened over the past day. "You had us worried sick kid, what the hell happened," Danny asked throwing his hands up.

"Long day Danny literally. I can't explain right now sore all over," was all Jamie came up with to tired to explain what took so long or where he was all those hours. Truthfully even if he wasn't Jamie wouldn't go into full detail about the assignment as it would worry them more.

"Well I think right now Jamie needs rest so it's time for all us to go, he can explain another time when he's awake. We're glad your okay son." Frank's eyes twinkled as his youngest's lips turned up into a smile. Henry patted Jamie's shoulder gently getting up to follow Frank home.

Danny paused for a minute breathing out unevenly in a deep relief to see his brother physically in front of him. "Glad your okay kid, get some sleep we'll come check on you tomorrow okay? You're in really good hands."

With everyone gone Jamie slowly wrapped his arms around his wife and daughter kissing both their heads tightly hugging them. "I was so worried Jamie," Eddie whispered settling on his lap.

"Me too babe but I'm here, I'm okay and I love you so much all of you." Jamie kissed her softly first her lips then along her ear letting his lips rest by her right ear, his breath hard and warm sending chills through Eddie.

"Let's go to bed you're exhausted," Eddie said wanting to lay in his arms just be close. Jamie groaned at the thought of moving needing Eddie's help to pull him up to their bedroom. Eddie stopped to place Sophia in her bed returning to their room finding Jamie struggling taking his shirt off.

Smiling Eddie approached him pulling the shirt up over his head discarding it into the laundry basket. Taking his hand Eddie guided him to sit so she could take his shoes and socks off then his jeans allowing him to sleep comfortably.

With Jamie settled Eddie changed and slipped right into his arms leaving a kiss on his lips as she pulled the covers up. "Jamie?"

"Hmm?" Jamie's eyes already closed sleep starting to take over after a long day, his whole body aching. Feeling her body against him though made Jamie smile. Throughout the assignment all he thought about was getting home to his family.

Eddie looked up at him rubbing her hand over his sore stomach massaging the knots and relaxing the muscles. When he was more awake she would draw him a bubble bath.

"Never mind get some sleep I love you."

She received no response as Jamie right asleep exhausted. Smiling at him Eddie nestled against him laying awake just listening to his heart beating rhythmically. Curiosity took over as Eddie's mind was left to wander what happened to him.

The next morning Eddie let Jamie sleep in late despite the kids begging to see him. "You'll see him when he gets up but daddy really needs sleep right now okay. After breakfast we can play in the yard."

Playing in the yard seemed to be the magic words because the kids focused on finishing quickly, rushing upstairs to change.

Eddie waited until lunchtime to send the kids upstairs into their bedroom for a wakeup call so Jamie could eat something. All four kids giggled as they climbed up on the bed shaking their father until he stirred.

Jamie smiled opening his eyes to his four babies peering back at him, letting a low yawn escape still exhausted. "Hey," he croaked opening his arms for a hug and kissing each of their heads while Eddie watched.

"Mary Rose, do me a favor take your siblings downstairs okay your father and I need to talk." Mary Rose caught the gleam in her mother's eye quickly ushering her brother and sisters off the bed and down to the living room where the adults' conversation couldn't be heard.

Sensing the conversation is about to turn serious Jamie stretched his sore muscles preparing for an interrogation. Eddie sat on the bed beside him taking his hand for a gentle squeeze as she lay down.

Eddie reached a hand up gently caressing his cheek where a slight bruise formed in his sleep sighing. "What happened yesterday Jamie? Sergeant Renzulli called, said you weren't supposed to be going in early, you were gone for a day! Jamie I was so worried about you!"

"I know, I didn't mean to worry you, any of you Eddie." Jamie sighed wrapping his arms around her little waist kissing her neck up to her ear and breathed in the sweet scent of her strawberry conditioner.

Eddie closed her eyes enjoying the feel of his lips against her breathing in unevenly. She caught his face with her hands cupping his cheeks to force him to look at her. "Jamie what happened yesterday?"

Heaving a sigh Jamie locked eyes for the first time his own twinkling sadly hiding the events from last night deep inside.

"I don't want to talk about it, I'm tired Eddie think I'll go back to sleep." Before Eddie could answer Jamrned into his side away from her.

Eddie rubbed his back gently, got up and headed downstairs to let him sleep more. "Guys daddy is really tired today so we're going to let him rest okay?" Joe's face fell signing is daddy okay?

Smiling Eddie signed he's fine buddy let's go play. She ushered the kids outside wondering if Jamie really was okay.


	4. Chapter 4

Jamie remained upstairs for most of the afternoon staring at the blank wall as his mind wandered back in time. Eddie checked on him several times deciding she needed to hear he would be okay.

After her last trip upstairs Eddie picked up her phone off the counter calling Danny's phone. The seasoned Detective picked up snapping at the caller, "Reagan."

"Bad time Danny," Eddie asked hearing her brother in law sigh into the phone.

"No sorry what's going on Eddie everything okay? How's the kid doing?" Danny pressed the phone against his ear allowing his free hands to continue typing while he talked.

Eddie checked the back door making sure the kids were still playing out in the yard. "Sorry to bother you at work Danny but I just need to ask you something. Jamie wont talk and I'm worried about him."

"You have to understand Eddie he internalizes everything and it takes a lot to make him talk. When we were kids Joe was the one who was able to make him talk. If it makes you feel better I'll come by and see if he'll talk to me okay?" Danny sighed seeing Jamie was going to take whatever happened on the case hard and Eddie just confirmed it for him.

While she was on the phone Sophia snuck upstairs to see her daddy. She pushed open the door, slipping in and went to the bed. "Daddy are you awake?"

The sound of his little girl's voice made Jamie smile as he leaned over to put her on the empty spot beside him. "Daddy I have to see the eye doctor today can you come with me please?"

"Of course princess let me shower and eat something okay?" Jamie leaned over to kiss his daughter's head before throwing the covers back allowing him to gather clothes for a quick shower.

While she waited Sophia returned downstairs to play looking up when she heard Jamie coming down. "Hey babe how do you feel," Eddie asked kissing him softly, relieved to see him up.

"I'm okay Eddie, remembered Sophia has a doctor's appointment today. "Want me to take one of the other kids," Jamie asked pouring himself a cup of coffee rushing to finish so they could leave.

"You can see if they want to go maybe Joe will," Eddie answered turning to wash the dishes from breakfast.

Jamie finished his coffee, headed upstairs to wash up before checking in on the kids in the back. He smiled as both girls and Joe ran to hug him around the hugs. "Hey guys, I'm taking Sophia into the city for dinner anyone want to come," Jamie asked and signed.

I will Joe volunteered before his sisters could jump in eager to spend alone time with his father. Jamie kissed the girl's heads reaching to take Joe's hand , taking him back inside.

"See you found a volunteer be careful okay," Edie kissed him softly smiling watching Jamie holding his kids hands as they headed to the R train station around the corner.

He bought a metro card with enough for all of them to get into Manhattan and back stopping towards the middle of the platform. The R rolled in two minutes later slowing to a stop in front of them. Holding both kids hands Jamie led them onto the car.

"hold on here guys," Jamie said letting go so they could hold onto to the pole. Sophia looked up at her father standing right in front of him dazed by the scene around her. A young man sitting behind the pole stood up allowing Sophia and Joe to squeeze into a seat.

Jamie moved to stand in front of them smiling when Joe put a hand around his sister protectively. "We're going to take this to Atlantic and transfer to the D okay?"

Sophia turned excitedly looking out the window blinking her eyes tiredly. "Get some rest princess I'll tell you when we have to get off." Sophia shook her head reaching her hands up wanting to be held.

Using the pole to keep his balance Jamie picked up his little girl letting her rest against him while Joe watched for their stop. When it was time to get off Jamie took Joe's hand leading them to the D platform boarding five minutes later.

Joe sat in the middle seat near the door allowing Jamie to lean and hold his daughter while keeping an eye on his son. Sophia wrapped her eyes arms tightly around Jamie's neck keeping her eyes closed feeling secure.

Daddy what stop do we get off Joe signed three times before Jamie noticed. Holding onto Sophia Jamie signed back with one hand 42nd street thanks buddy.

Joey tugged on Jamie's arm when they hit 42nd street and Jamie took the children off the train. "Daddy, stings..." Sophia fussed. "I want Mommy."

Jamie sighed, "I know sweetie, but Daddy is right here, all right."

It broke Jamie's heart that his baby girl suffered. There was literally nothing that he could do. "We'll see Mommy in a little while all right? For now we are see Dr. Patrick to see if he can make you feel better." Jamie kissed Sophia's head. Joey was pulling on his arm for attention. Jamie looked down and Joey signed, "Why is sissy sick?"

Jamie replied. "She's not sick buddy, her eyes hurt her. Stay close to Daddy it's crowded here."

Jamie ushered the kids into the tall office building. In his knapsack he had coloring books for Joey and feel and sound books for Sophia. "Sophia Reagan," Jamie told the receptionist then sat down to wait.

Fifteen minutes later a male doctor stepped out smiling calling "Sophia Reagan."

Taking Joe's hand Jamie followed the doctor to an exam room in the back cramped with equipment. Sitting in the middle a chair with a headband that connected to a small television screen.

Sophia shyly went to the chair climbing up allowing the doctor to place the headband over her. "Do you remember how to hook it up," Dr Patrick asked while setting the machine up. Eager to show what she remembered Sophia connected the wires until she heard beeping from the machine.

When the doctor was ready he listened to the machines beeping while Sophia tried to focus on small dots that appeared. Joe colored on the chair looking up every so often to check on his sister.

"She says her eyes sting is there anything we can do for that," Jamie spoke up as the doctor unplugged the machine handing Sophia a copy of her eye movement.

"Yea I can write a prescription for good eye drops. Is she still getting a device for text to speech from the doe or a private company. Right now take short breaks close your eyes and try not to strain them." The doctor smiled apologetically having only some options at this point.


	5. Chapter 5

After the eye doctor Jamie took his two kids out to an ice cream shop for a special treat and private conversation. Once both kids held their cups vanilla for Joe and cookie dough for Sophia they found a corner table away from other disturbances.

"I'm going to talk with your sisters too but I wanted to say this to you guys. We love all you guys and would do anything for you. No matter what you can always come to your mom and I for anything , we're always here to support you," Jamie said and signed for Joe.

He paused having to clear his throat before able to continue. "We know that, Daddy," Sophia said softly and nudged her brother who signed that as well. Jamie smiled, "We are so proud of you kids, Mommy and I. I know it's not always easy, especially for you two, but we are always, always here."

Jamie kissed both the kids' heads, wanting them to feel his love.

After all the ice cream was consumed Jamie led his kids to the train station holding their hands tightly. As they waited for the next incoming R to arrive Sophia leaned against her father using him to rest on. Giving his little girl a soft smile Jamie picked her up holding onto Joseph's hand.

Joe pulled on his father's hand letting go to sign is the train coming daddy I'm kind of tired. Careful to hold Sophia tightly Jamie picked his boy up too letting them rest.

An R train rolled in slowly five minutes later luckily not to crowded as Jamie carried his kids inside. "Here, sit down," a young passenger offered standing up seeing the man holding his kids.

"Thank you sir," Jamie said appreciatively taking the seat and adjusted Sophia and Joe so they lay against him comfortably with his arms around them until they reached Bay Ridge.

"We're home," Jamie announced greeted two seconds later by Rebecca and Mary Rose. Sophia joined her sisters running off excited to tell them all about the trip.

Jamie looked down at his son signing let's say hi to mommy then go play. Joe followed his father staying exactly two steps behind finding Eddie finishing dinner. "Hey babe," Jamie greeted with a soft kiss missing the face Joe made.

"How was the doctor?"Eddie leaned down to hug Joe ruffling his hair as she did.

"It was fine, the doctor suggested eye drops for Sophia but he said to mostly give her frequent breaks to rest her eyes," Jamie explained. He took keys off the hook to check the mail walking out to the mailbox.

Taking the stack Jamie sorted through seeing mostly bills and a letter from Harvard. Curious why Harvard was writing to him after so long Jamie ripped open the envelope and unfolded the letter.

Dear Mr. Reagan,

Hoping this letter finds you well. We are writing to remind you of the outstanding student loan balance in the amount of $35,500 dollars. Please note with each late day a fee of $100 will be also be charged.

Shaking his head Jamie headed back inside leaving the mail aside. "Jamie dinner," Eddie called from the kitchen waiting for him to sit. While Rebeca said prayer Jamie looked down at the table deep in thought about the letter from Harvard.

The kids talked excitedly while they ate allowing Jamie to just eat. "Daddy, Joe asked you a question and it's rude not to answer," Rebecca finally spoke up turning everyone's attention to Jamie.

"Oh sorry buddy what's up?" Jamie forced a smile watching his son's hands flying to repeat the request for a mini game of catch after dinner. SmilingJamie signed back long as your homework is finished.

Joe made a face turning back to his plate. Eddie watched Jamie push the food around his plate taking small bites every few minutes. "Guys take your plates in the other room and finish there please."

Sophia picked her plate nodding for Joe to follow with a look that said she'd explain later. Right behind Mary Rose and Rebecca making sure the door was closed behind them so their parents could talk privately.

"What's wrong Jamie and don't tell me nothing because I can tell something is distracting you." Eddie put down her fork watching her husband sigh quietly . "I got a letter from Harvard in the mail to pay back the $35,500 I owe for student loan."

"Wow that's a lot of money, what are you going to do?" Jamie wasn't sure what he was going to do but he had to do something fast.

After dinner Eddie washed dishes and he dried quietly still absorbed in the situation. They had bills to pay, the kids tuition, and therapy forSophia. A sum that large would not go away anytime soon.

Jamie tapped a pen against the desk debating in his head what they could do. Catching his cell phone to the left Jamie picked it up scrolling through stopping when it got to Rezulli. He pressed call and put the phone up to his ear.

"Hey kid what do I owe the pleasure of this late phone call," Renzulli teased his old friend smiling.

It's eight o clock Sergeant," Jamie couldn't help but smile too. He was relieved to be partnered with Renzulli again.

"Yea yea so what can I do for you? Everything good at home with the kids and everything? Marie wants to know when we're getting together," Renzulli relayed as his wife approached.

Jamie smiled at the invitation to meet for dinner that hasn't yet happened. "Anytime you guys want. I know you're off duty Sergeant but I was wondering if you knew whether there was any free anytime coming up?"

"Actually yea someone is going away on vacation and we need his shift covered it's a midnight your you up for it?" Renzulli silently wondered why Jamie was asking for addition hours, reminding himself to ask tomorrow.

"yea sure thanks Sergeant I'll see you tomorrow." Jamie ended the call sighing.


	6. Chapter 6

While the children were at school, Eddie used the quiet to straighten up the house. She wanted to have things in order for Jamie he had been so stressed but was ready to talk about it. Jamie had been taken extra shifts, sometimes back to back.

Starting in the kitchen she wiped down each counter, moving into their bedroom. As she tidied up the various papers about to place them in their proper drawer Eddie noticed the papers in Jamie's bottom drawer.

Narrowing her eyes in confusion, she picked up the opened envelope and pulled out the letter inside. "Harvard bill," she mumbled under his breath. Sighing, Eddie replaced everything where she found it before getting back to work.

Eddie waited until Jamie came home greeting him by the door with a tight hug. "Not that I mind but what's that for," he asked kissing her softly.

"Nothing just wanted to welcome you home. The kids are both in school. How was tour?" Eddie took his hand leading him into the living room.

"It was okay, collared a guy for trying to climb a building thinking he was Spider-Man, robbery, and witnessed a guy shoot himself," Jamie recalled, still unable to believe how much happened In just one shift.

Jamie pulled Eddie on his lap wrapping his arms around her waist tiredly. "You need to get some sleep Jamie before you fall over. You don't have to take so many shifts you know, I can request overtime too. You're not on this alone Jamie."

"I know but the bill is on me Eddie. You shouldn't have to bear that part of my life. Will you lay down with me," Jamie requested softly, fighting to keep his eyes open.

In response Eddie stood up, taking his hand to pull him up and wrap his arms around her waist as they headed upstairs to the bedroom. As Jamie slept Eddie lay against him running a hand through his curly blond hair.

Having worked for the past twenty four hours Jamie slept soundly for hours while Eddie remained by his side brushing his hair and thought. Biting her lip Eddie reached back for her phone sending Frank a text asking to talk when Jamie worked in a few days.

Two days later Eddie sat in Frank's living room hands folded in her lap forgetting how she wanted to start. Sensing her nervousness Frank gave her a gentle smile. "What is it sweetheart?"

"Jamie received a bill front his Harvard loan and he's been taking overtime for the past few days. He's exhausted Frank and I offered to help but he told me no. We have bills to pay, and I'm not asking for a handout.." Eddie's voice trailed not really sure what she asking.

Frank smiled knowing Jamie would never take a handout even if he did offer, certainly not from his wife. "Jamie is, set in the ways that its responsibility to take are of you and the kids. I'd be more then happy to give you money as much as you need. "

Eddie sighed feeling she was getting nowhere. "But, if you take extra shifts here and there and set extra money aside.."

"He'll never know. Thanks I'll talk to Renzulli and ask him not to say anything to Jamie. This really means a lot to me," Eddie gave her father in law a broad smile as she stood up. Frank too got up moving closer to hug her.

"You're a wonderful wife Eddie who made my son very happy, and my daughter too. If you ever need you need only ask," Frank reminded the woman who turned his son back into the happy boy they remember.

"Thanks, that means a lot. "

Eddie returned home making the phone call to Renzulli before Jamie got home. Exactly at three thirty Sophia and Joe burst through the door arriving home from school. "Hey how was school?"

"Boring," Sophia complained dumping her books on the table to start homework while they had snack. Joe leaned over tapping his sister's arm, signing quickly a question about his own.

After the fourth time Sophia pulled her arm away throwing her pencil on the table before signing, leave me alone Joe I can't even finish my own homework! Joe watched mouth open as Sophia stood up stomping upstairs.

Eddie gave her son a questioning look going upstairs to talk with her daughter. Sophia sat on her bed kicking the side with her legs sighing when Eddie came in. "What's the matter with my girl?"

"The homework is to hard and I can't do it. My eyes burn already but we have a lot of homework today. Sorry I yelled at Joe I didn't mean to." Sophia kicked the bed for good measure feeling slightly better.

"It's still early, let me help Joe while you take a nap then once your rested we can tackle yours okay," Eddie asked softly sitting beside her daughter.

Kissing the top of her head Eddie went downstairs letting Sophia rest for a bit. She saw how her daughter struggled waking up early, using her eyes all day in school then doing homework at home.

Seeing his mom enter Joe picked up his hands to sign is Sophia okay? Smiling, joining her boy at the table Eddie replied, she's fine buddy just tired. Let's see about this homework of yours. They turned their attention to the open books tackling math first, adding and subtracting within ten.

Joe showed how he was taught to underline the place value and use a drawing to count. Eddie watched in confusion signing, I'm going to email your teacher so she can show me. Let's go to English.

Mary Rose and Rebecca arrived home at five thirty , receiving a surprise pick up from Jamie coming home early to be with his family. "Hey, didn't think you were coming home until later," Eddie greeted adding a soft kiss.

"Yea got off early after collaring a felon," Jamie hugged her tightly moving to talk with Joe. Eddie watched waiting until the kids left to confront him.

"Why'd you get off early?"

"I can't right now, Baby," Jamie whispered. "Later honey, I promise. Where's Sophia?"

"She's upstairs asleep, she barely got started on her homework today," Eddie began. "Her eyes...She's snapping at Joey. Oh, and by the way, can you figure out third grade math?"

Jamie laughed. "I'll sit with him. Let me go check on my girl. That poor baby, Eddie this breaks my heart. Joey's ears, he struggles but he's not..."

Eddie nodded, "I know...We can't have more."


	7. Chapter 7

Jamie headed upstairs, stopping to hug his other daughters before continuing to Sophia's room. He pushed the door open smiling sadly seeing his daughter laying down on top of her blankets. "Hey baby girl."

Sophia looked up hearing her father's voice with a gentle smile. When Jamie sat on the bed Sophia moved to rest her head on him. "How's my girl feeling? Mommy told me your eyes hurt."

"Yea they burn." Jamie kissed her head and gently brushed her blond hair back the way his mom did when they were young. "Close your eyes a little more then I'll help you with homework. From what I hear mom did her best to try and help."

"Yea mom couldn't get it either. " Sophia smiled closing her eyes resting while Jamie rubbed her back. Sighing Jamie stayed by his daughter's side sending a one handed text just got home and Eddie started asking questions. If we keep this up it has to be more discreet.

Looking up Eddie smiled from the hallway stepping inside their daughter's room. "Sarg just called, a few guys banged in sick last minute and need extra bodies so I'm going in. Will you be okay with the kids?"

Jamie laughed lightly, "yes Eddie somehow I'll survive. Be careful okay babe?" He moved only to accept her kiss and watched her leave.

Sophia woke up not long after smiling up to her father while stumbling for her glasses. "Hey feel better? I'm going to ask the others what they want for dinner, mom had to work then we can get started on your ,homework."

Sophia jumped out of bed gathering her books walking down to the kitchen. Mary Rose and Becca sat on the tcouch giggling playing some hand game. "Hey, where's Joe," Jamie asked stepping down the last step.

"He's out in the 2 yard playing catch with himself." Mary Rose picked her sister's hands up for a second game giggling. Jamie sighed having promised to practice with him but not having enough time

"What do you guys want for dinner mom got called into work," Jamie asked the girls crossing to open the kitchen door signaling Joe in. Glove in hand Jamie signed the same question to his son.

Joe pulled his hands out from inside the glove signing back spaghetti please. Daddy can we play catch until dinner? Smiling sadly Jamie ruffled his boy's hair signing back how about after dinner buddy I have to help Sophia with homework. Did you finish yours?

Yes daddy, Joe answered quickly turning and sped back into the yard to continue his one man game. With a shake of his head Jamie started dinner spaghetti with oil and garlic before sitting with Sophia helping her finish homework.

An hour later Sophia closed the social studies book smiling tired but happy they managed to finish. "Bring your books upstairs and ask your sisters to come help set the table for dinner."

Sophia skipped off relaying the message, sending two grumpy girls back in. "Why do we have to help and Sophia and Joe don't," Rebecca complained.

"Well because I asked you two to help set so Joe and Sophia can clear." Groaning low Mary Rose grabbed napkins passing them out on each spot. Rebecca carefully brought each cup to the table going to retrieve utensils.

Returning to the kitchen Sophia opened the door calling Joe in for dinner. She stepped out to get his attention signaling for him to come in for dinner. Setting the last dish down Sophia and Joe raced in sliding to their seats.

Daddy, may I please say grace Joe signed. Each family member folded their hands watching Joe sign the daily prayer ending with a sign of the cross. "Daddy, why did mommy have to work tonight," Rebecca asked twirling spaghetti onto her fork.

"Because they needed her tonight so I'll tuck you in and read a story. But it's Friday so we can stay up late tonight if everyone finishes dinner." The girls bowed their head going to work on their dinner. Laughing, seeing the girls' inherited Eddie's ability to eat.

After dinner Sophia and Joe helped clean up allowing them to play in the yard until the sun set. Bringing the kids inside Jamie made popcorn while they talked over what movie to watch tonight.

"Popcorn is ready, what are we watching?" Jamie handed the bags out with one for himself sitting on the couch. Movies spread across the floor in front of the tv as they tried agreeing on what to watch.

"We want to watch Beauty and the Beast, Joe wants Lion King and Sophia wants Cinderella which I don't mind ," Mary Rose explained looking over each movie again.

Joe looked at his sisters signing we just saw Beauty and the Beast, it should be my turn to pick. Rebecca smiled at him replying your outnumbered.

"It's early so we might be able to watch two but we have to agree. What about Toy Story?" All the kids agreed settling on the couch while Jamie put the DVDs on. He settled back in the middle allowing the kids to lean on him while they watched.

The house fell quiet with everyone's attention on the movie except for occasionally crunching of popcorn.

Twenty minutes into the movie Jamie's cell buzzed after the toys first playtime in Sunnyside. Snatching it off the table already receiving looks from his kids at the disruption answering it. "Reagan."

"Jamie, it's Sergeant Renzulli kid… look something happened…"


	8. Chapter 8

Jamie felt his heart skip several beats, unable to find his breath knowing a phone call from Sergeant wasn't good. "Danny's coming to pick you up kid, there was a bust gone bad Eddie was helping work. "

"Is she.." Jamie managed to ask aware all four pairs of eyes turned towards him sensing something going on.

"We pulled someone out and we think it's her.. I'm so sorry kid.."

Jamie sucked in a breath unable to catch, feeling tears stinging his blue eyes. Mary Rose frowned ushering her siblings to give daddy space. Joe took Sophia's hand signing furiously what's going on?

A minute later Danny burst through the door followed closely by Henry before Mary Rose could explain. "Cmon kid I'm here to take you," Danny breathed from rushing to get his brother. On his way by Henry gave his youngest grandson a gentle pat before gathering his great grandkids back in the couch with him.

Jamie took short, deep breaths the entire ride trying to wrap his mind around what happened, focusing on the gold ring around his finger. With traffic they managed to arrive at the crime scene later then either would have liked even with the sirens.

Officers froze spotting the Reagan brothers walking by matching sympathetic looks. Keeping a hand on his brother's back following to where the body lay waiting for identification.

The medics wordlessly pulled back its black cover revealing a young girl with curly blond hair covered with a NYPD jacket. Her face bore severe swelling and bruising along the cheekbones to the eyes. "We're going to do a Dna sample but she was found wearing a department jacket. We don't know if Officer Janko went in plain clothes or not."

Jamie knelt down studying hard the woman in front of him. He reached into a pocket of the jacket where Eddie usually kept her badge when they worked undercover. His fingers brushed the leather giving a moment of hope, until he felt the cold metal.

Pulling the shield out Jamie looked down at it through blurry eyes seeing her badge in his hand. "Eddie."

Henry was sick to his stomach at the thought of his four great grandbabies growing up without their mother, and perhaps with just a shadow of their father. Jamie would not recover from losing his Eddie. For the first hour he kept the kids entertained with the video but after they started to ask questions about why their Daddy left and when he was coming back.

"He'll be back soon, let's get our teeth brushed and get ready for bed." Mary Rose took it upon herself to sign for Joey, Henry knew some sign but not too much. Joey obeyed along with the rest of the children. Rebecca got into her bed right away but Sophia's eyes were on fire and she turned to her Pop-Pop. "Pop-Pop, I want Mommy."

Sophia's little body felt heavy, when she felt like this Eddie would cuddle her and make it okay.

"I know you want Mommy, sweetie, but she's working now. Time for bed."

Sophia began to cry instead of listening. Joey knew if you didn't listen to Pop you got a swat on the bottom. He could tell by Sophia's stance she was sad. Joey went to get her, "Come on, Sophia, we'll go in my bed."

"No," Sophia said and signed. "I want Mommy, my eyes hurt."

Joey signed to Henry help, but not before Sophia went into a full blow meltdown from physical exhaustion.

The little girl dropped to the floor crying as loud as she could with her little eyes squeezed close. Sophia held her fists closed, kicking her legs against the carpet calling for mommy in between breaths.

Joe looked up at Pop sighing signing quickly before going to his sister's side. Seeing the quizzical look on their grandpa's face Mary Rose got out of bed, taking the older man's hand to get a wash cloth.. "Her eyes hurt her, that's why she's crying for Mommy. Mommy hugs her and holds her when they hurt. It's like only Mommy can fix it, not even Daddy can do it. Mommy puts the "Magic cloth" on her."

Sophia hit the carpet with her balled up fist stinging more from crying. Joe was trying his best to soothe her with his hands and little grunts he had for a voice. When Henry returned with the wash cloth lifted Sophia into her bed so she lay down and placed the wash cloth over her eyes. "I know sweetie," Henry tried comforting. "Pop pop has the magic cloth and it's going to make you feel all better now. Lie with Pop. Mary please get Rebecca and Joe, we'll all lay in this bed together."

Mary Rose smiled and rallied her siblings to be with their sister. Joey signed privately to Mary, "I think Momma is not coming back yet." Mary covered his hands so no one else could see, the way Daddy looked and the way Pop Pop was talking to them, he might be right.

Back at crime scene Frank arrived making a beeline for his two boys. Danny held his little brother in his arms tightly, reassuring him through the sobs and spouts of sickness at the possible body of his wife.

"Jamie, Danny.." Frank's eyes fell upon his oldest son comforting his youngest, eyes red. Danny was the only one who looked up holding onto his brother for support.

Taking one look at Danny's face brought Frank to tears hoping what he'd heard wasn't true. He burrowed his mustache, "I'm sorry Jamie."

Danny handed Jamie to their father. Frank never was affectionate with his sons in public but today, his youngest son has lost the love of his life. Frank rocked Jamie like he did when the boy was small. "I'm so sorry, Jamie. I'm sure she didn't suffer, I'm sure God and Joe were with her and took her to them very fast."

Jamie tried to catch his breath, "My kids...What am I going to tell my kids?"

Frank sighed, "You need to ID her, but you can do that tomorrow. Let's go home the two of us and get your kids all together. Between you and me and Pop we can tell them. You can help Joey understand, I'll take Mary and Sophia and Pop has a connection with Rebecca. We can do this together. You'll move in with us, we'll help you raise your family. You're not alone, Jamie. No ever."

"Not as long as one of us is around. Linda and I are here too kid, we'll get you get through," Danny agreed.

Dealing an arm to bear the weight of his boy Frank started back to the waiting escalate that would take them back to the apartment. Danny followed in case needed additional support carrying Jamie but Frank working on fatherly instinct didn't seem fazed.

"Thanks for being with him Danny. I'm going to stay over with him, the first night is always hardest and he needs support," Frank whispered standing just outside the car.

"He's my brother dad of course I'd be there! I'm going to swing by tomorrow before and after work. Maybe pop can stay with him and Linda can check in " Danny tried visualizing their calendar to remember if she was working.

Before Frank could gently put Jamie inside the car voices rang from behind them. "Boss, we need help here."

Leaning Jamie against him Frank and Danny turned to check what the commotion was about. Officers ran towards the building signaling for more help and the medics to bring equipment. Curious what they found Danny jogged over quickly meeting an officer from Manhattan North.

"What's going on?"

"We found the team hidden deep inside, must have gotten lost in there. " Danny followed him inside eyeing each officer that passed with relief seeing nothing more than cuts and bruises.

That's when the familiar voice hit him fighting with officers insisting on walking out. "I'm fine you don't have to carry me."

Turning to confirm, Danny breathed out hard watching Eddie fighting with two officers from the 2-8 who insisted on carrying her out in case she had internal injuries. Her blond hair that started pinned up fell against her shoulders tinted with dirt as were spots along her cheeks.

"Eddie, thank god!" Danny jogged to the blond helping her up without bothering to ask if she needed it. He was beyond relieved to see she was okay knowing how happy Jamie will be. "I got her thanks guys. "

"Eddie, what the hell happened? They pulled a blond with your jacket and shield made us think you didn't make it? Jamie was so sick thinking he lost you," Danny told her roughly.

She let out a cough following him out of the building having to blink at all the flashing ambulance lights. Among those lights two shadows approached one larger than the other.

"Eddie!"


	9. Chapter 9

After the medics looked Eddie over they released her with strict orders to relax the next several days which she luckily was granted off. Looping an arm around Eddie's shoulders Jamie led her straight to the car.

The entire ride home Jamie held onto Eddie tightly sitting together in the backseat. He tangled his arms around body holding both her hands with small squeezes to let him know she was really here safe.

Eddie rested her head on his shoulder and Jamie on hers, every few minutes kissing a spot on top of her blond hair. Tears twinkled in his blue grey eyes overjoyed his Eddie was okay.

From the front seat Danny watched them from the mirror a smile on the usually hard faced Detective's. He played tough guy at work but at home around family Danny was soft. Eddie was his brother's wife, which meant she was family too. "I'm glad she's okay kid," Danny whispered taking his eyes off the road momentarily.

"Thanks Danny," Jamie croaked.

They pulled up to the house forty minutes later to the living room light still on. Jamie took Eddie's hand the entire way upstairs looking for Henry and the kids. They found the bunch cuddled in one bed while Henry finished reading a book.

He looked up widening his eyes at Eddie in relief, discarding the book to approach them. "Eddie, oh thank god you're okay," Henry whispered hugging her tight. "I'm glad your okay sweetheart."

"Thanks pop, for everything," Eddie smiled tiredly fighting to stay awake.

With a quick goodbye Henry left accepting a ride home from Danny. Alone with their family Eddie pulled him to the bed where their kids slept soundly kissing each of their heads.

"Mommy?" Sophia opened her little eyes feeling the bed moving. She sat up busting into happy tears jumping to hug her mom tightly. "We missed you mommy."

Her outburst stirred the others all who jumped on Eddie for hugs and kisses while Jamie watched smiling. "Are you okay mom," Mary Rose asked understanding more then her younger siblings something happened.

"I'm fine baby and I missed you too, all of you," Eddie spoke and signed for Joe's sake, rubbing his hair with a smile.

Eddie cradled her babies laying back in the bed met by Jamie's outstretched arms holding all them close. He leaned over Rebecca's head to kiss Eddie softly sighing happily.

Jamie finally went to sleep around four, staying up to watch Eddie sleep beside him. He woke feeling her moving around smiling tiredly. "Hey, go back to sleep its early. I'll take you and the kids out for breakfast."

"Jamie its ten thirty," Eddie laughed at him.

Sighing Jamie sat up fighting the sleep in his body getting up. "Okay get dressed and I'll get the kids up." While Eddie took a quick shower Jamie got all the kids up except Sophia who refused to leave the comfortable bed.

"It's time to get up baby girl, unless you don't want to come to the diner with us.." Sophia opened up one eye hearing food relenting. She bounced off the bed going to her room to change.

With all the kids up Jamie picked out his church attire, a baby blue button down dress shirt and matching black dress pants. He just finished changing when Eddie returned in the room wearing a turquoise blue dress that pressed against her figure catching his attention.

"You know it's not nice to stare Reagan," Eddie teased as she curled her loose waves fully aware Jamie was watching her.

Smiling with tears in his eyes glad she was there with them Jamie came up behind Eddie and wrapped his arms around her waist having to bend over. "I love you Eddie."

"Love you too Jamie. Now we better get a move on if we want to make church." She laughed going to check on the kids while Jamie finished getting ready. He smiled stopping to study the picture of him and Eddie on her first day in front of the precinct. They had gone through a lot and come through together, best friends and soul mates.

Empty tables scattered around the small diner leaving plenty of choices for the large family. They chose a round table to fit comfortably accepting menus from the waitress. Each child took their napkin and placed it on their lap before looking the menu over.

"Mommy, may I please have orange juice," Rebecca asked already deciding she wanted pancakes.

"Of course Becca you all can if you want," Eddie agreed smiling at her daughter who grinned across the table at Joe. Sophia who sat next to Eddie carefully looked over each item blinking hard not fully awake, her little eyes hurting.

It was Mary Rose sitting next to her sister who noticed the uncomfortableness on Sophia's face. "Here I'll read you the menu Sophia."

"You still have those binocular glasses the eye doctor gave you Sophia," Jamie reminded softly overheating the conversation between the kids.

"No, those are gross!" Sophia blushed at the attention, turning to her sister listening as Mary Rose listed each item.

Once everyone ordered Jamie looked back over at his daughter. "Do you still have the eyeglasses the doctor gave? The big ones that make everything bigger?"

Sophia shrugged her shoulders reaching for her water to end the conversation. Eddie and Jamie exchanged glances but let it go to enjoy breakfast with their kids. Joe took another approach signing furiously so everyone at the table asked him to slow down.

After sighing he signed again this time slower if they help you Sophie. I think you look nice in them and of anyone says different I'll beat them up!

Sophia smiled signing thanks Joe, no one is but thanks.

Jamie smiled with pride his kids stuck up for each other the way he and his siblings were raised. "I think it's time to teach them," he whispered to Eddie.

Eddie responded with a sigh.


	10. Chapter 10

After breakfast they drove to church making it with only minutes to spare. Mary Rose and Joe both knelt down to cross themselves before going in. Rebecca and Sophia followed their siblings squeezing in to fit.

Danny turned greeting his baby brother with a nod and turned to pay attention.

"My GG's" Henry greeted arms wide open to meet his youngest grandson's kids as they entered the house after mass. He hugged and kissed each of them before letting them loose in the house to find their cousins.

"Hows it going son," frank questioned offering a beet.

Jamie gladly accepted taking a sip first. "Its good dad. Working and raising the kids who are getting to big."

"Amen kid " Danny toasted with a raise of his own beer.

"How's Sophia?" LInda asked. "Pop mentioned he had a really rough time with her during that scare with Eddie."

"She's okay, she's timid, hanging back with Eddie," Jamie replied seeing Sophia looking for her mother in the kitchen.

"Mommy went into Grandpa's den, honey. She's right here, it's okay," Jamie assured. "Don't worry."

Sophia looked then turned and ran to find her cousins. "When her eyes hurt or she's fatigued, sometimes even I am not good enough when she is like that. Breaks my heart."

"Is there nothing else that can be done, like a transplant or something?" It hurt Danny too to see Sophia suffer.

"Dan, no..." Jamie sighed. "Even if there was we can't..." Jamie caught himself. "We're working so hard and most of the time she's okay but her eyes are bad enough that they want her in special Ed classes. The doctor suggested all these equipments that would help but she refuses."

Jamie took a deep breath, "her teacher said she left class because they gave her enlarged printouts for easier reading."

"I know, Eddie is picking up extra tours and paid details..."

Jamie's shocked expression wa s enough to stop Danny in his tracks. Frank tried intervening by admiring the roast Henry prepared. "That looks really good pop, can't wait to try it."

"Thanks Francis, let the juices soak before you carve it. " Henry picked up the roast carrying it to the dinning room. Danny turned trying to escape, groaning when Jamie stopped him. "Freeze Daniel."

After his father and grandfather left Jamie took in his brother. "Danny, we were raised to take care of our families. Eddie taking extra shifts, I'm supposed to be doing that but between the bills and medical.."

Danny smiled and placed a hand on Jamie's shoulder feeling the same way when Linda went back to work. "I understand kid trust me but sometimes you have to call in reinforcements. Eddie loves being a cop, remember that."

The brothers walked in taking their respective seats with Danny next to Linda and Jamie between Henry and Eddie. "Can I say grace tonight," Jamie asked folding his hands.

With everyone's hand folded Jamie bowed his head, "Thank you Lord for blessing us with family to always watch out for each other and for this meal we are about to receive from your bounty Amen."

"Well said son," Frank smiled at his youngest while picking up the knives to cut meat. Jamie glanced his kids over smiling as they placed their napkins on top of their laps. His eyes met Eddie's offering a slight look that said they needed to talk later.

"How's Nicky doing," Linda asked from across the table at Erin while taking spinach.

Erin smiled sadly not wanting to admit how much she missed her daughter. "She's good, maintaining a 3.9 gpa."

Danny grinned at Jamie ready for a snark reply about his education at Harvard when Linda poked him in the ribs warning. "How you doing guys," Danny turned his attention to his neices and nephews.

Joe grinned dropping his fork to tell his uncle all about league starting up. Great kid, gonna be a future met Danny slowly signed back knowing only a few signs.

"How about you guys, Rebecca, Mary Rose, Sophia?" Danny raised an eyebrow at Sophia especially.

Sophia shrugged her shoulders as she pushed the food around her plate, inching towards her mom. Danny sighed giving his brother and sister in law a sad look.

After dinner Henry insisted on cleaning up while Frank pulled Jamie aside. "Your brother interrupted before I could finish talking. Are you doing okay Jamie, Eddie and the kids?"

"We're fine dad just trying to get through everything. I wish there was more we could do for Sophia but.. I don't like that Eddie has to take extra shifts to help us out," Jamie admitted with a sigh.

Frank smiled burrowing his mustache as he did. "I know you won't ask but if you ever need anything you need only ask. Pops and I are more then happy to help you and Eddie however we can."

Jamie shook his head grateful but he could never accept money from his father. "Thanks dad we're okay though, we'll be okay. I'll call you during the week okay? " hands shoved in his pocket Jamie went to meet with Eddie and the kids.

Eddie held Sophia in her arms rocking the tired girl who held onto her mother. "Ready to go?" He quietly led the kids out to their car helping them in while Eddie put Sophia in her seat. As he drove back Jamie looked towards Eddie thinking.


	11. Chapter 11

Arriving home shortly Jamie quietly helped the kids out of their seat, ushering them upstairs to get ready for bed. Jamie stopped in Joe's room the first to finish so he could tuck his son in. Smiling, Jamie sat on the edge ticking the blue covers around before leaning over to kiss his forehead.

Night Joe, love you buddy he signed. Joe pulled his arm out to sign back love you too daddy fighting to stay awake. Jamie brushed his boy's hair back waiting until Joe fell asleep to flick the lights off and check on his girls.

Eddie already sat on Sophia's bed hugging her daughter complaining her eyes burn. Jamie sighed quietly going to Mary Rose and Rebecca for their goodnight hugs and kisses with loves you.

Making the round Jamie sat on Sophia's bed kissing her head gently. "Close your eyes and rest, I love you."

"Love you too daddy," Sophia whispered low staying close to her mom. With a gentle pat to Sophia's arm Jamie got up, quietly nodding for Eddie to meet him downstairs once Sophia fell asleep and started for the living room.

The house echoed a calm silence as their kids fell asleep with Sophia the last one to finally go down. Eddie joined him a half hour later sighing with an exaggerated plop. "Sophia finally fell asleep," she told him tiredly.

Jamie enclosed Eddie in a tight hug calmly running his hands up and down her arms. "Why didn't you tell me that you were taking extra shifts to help out?"

"Because I don't need your approval to do what I have to do to help my family. Besides I know what you'd say and I'm not in the mood to fight with you about it. It's not just on you Jamie, we're in this together," Eddie reminded. Truth was she was exhausted from the extra tours but to help her family..

"I don't want to fight with you either and I get you want to help. Sophia is our baby as the rest of the kids. Just came as a surprise when I heard from Danny and not you. Truth is I was raised so the man takes care of his family but we do need extra money," Jamie sighed hating to think like that. Eddie was one who always handled her own business.

Eddie sat up quickly looking Jamie directly in the eyes a mix of worry and exhaustion. "What are we going to do Jamie? I'll keep taking extra shifts as they come but…"

In response Jamie wordlessly hugged her tighter , soothing her with gentle kisses to the cheek. "We'll figure it out babe it'll be okay. I like being a Sergeant, keeps me on the streets and do some good. Why don't you take the Detective test, I can help you study."

Eddie grinned up at him slyly, "okay Harvard. Maybe I will now that the kids are older." Eddie smiled accepting the soft kiss that even after eight years of marriage made her weak.

"Get some rest babe," Jamie whispered softly in her ear. He lifted her until she lay against his chest and carried her upstairs to bed. Laying her down first Jamie slipped behind her never letting their bodies move to far apart. He placed one arm underneath, the other around her waist to cradle Eddie against him.

Feeling his warm body against hers, his strong arms holding her so protectively Eddie began to let sleep take over. "Jamie.." Eddie mumbled already starting to fall asleep as her body relaxed.

"Shh not important right now. We can talk more tomorrow but right now I need you to just sleep babe," Jamie whispered. He leaned closer until she could feel his warm breath against her neck while he rubbed his hands across her stomach.

Eddie took a deep breath trying to say one final thing but exhaustion won and she finally gave in to sleep. Her breath shallowed evenly as she slept peacefully against him. "I love you babe."

Jamie felt himself doze off and felt hands on his foot almost as fast. Jamie opened his eyes to see Mary Rose with tears running down her face. "What is it, princess?"

"I had a bad dream," she sniffled, "Can I come on?" Jamie smiled and put Mary between him and Eddie. She held on tight and snuggled down, content to be with her parents, safe and warm. That was how Jamie liked all his babies, every single one.

Before he knew Sophia's piercing crying for her parents woke them up again. Rubbing his eyes Jamie hurried to his daughter's room peeking in. Sophia and Rebecca both sat up on Sophia's bed with the covers pulled up watching wide eyed.

"What's wrong with my girls," Jamie asked sitting on the bed. Both girls crawled towards him to hide under his arm.

"There's a monster in the closet daddy, he's big and mean," Rebecca informed showing him which one with a single finger. She quickly laid back against Jamie's arm using him as a shield from the scary monster.

"Stay right here." Jamie crossed the room in four strides, swinging open the closet door to peek in for assurance there were no monsters in their room. "Look he must have known whose house it was because there's nothing in there. Want me to check under the bed?"

Receiving a nod, Jamie laid on the floor checking under the bed assuring that too was clear of any monsters. "They know better then to come here. I'll tuck you in and stay with you until you fall asleep."

Sitting on the bed, Jamie waited for the girls to lay down so he could tuck the covers around them nice and tight to feel safe, then kissed both their heads. "Love you both now close your eyes and sleep. Im staying right here."

True to his word Jamie held the girl's hands in each of his, sitting with them until they fell back asleep. "Love you," he whispered one more time before heading back to his own bed. Mary Rose shifted to Eddie as the bed moved staying asleep.

With all the monsters out of their house Jamie fell into a peaceful sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

By five thirty Jamie woke up unable to stay asleep so he gave up and headed downstairs. He stepped down into the living room startling Rebecca who sat on the couch quietly jumping when she heard footsteps.

"Hey, can't sleep either?" Jamie smiled softly, greeting her with a kiss on the head and tight hug.

"No, I came down to draw." Rebecca lifted the notepad from her lap to show him the backyard.

"Wow, that's really good princes," Jamie studied the picture impressed with the details down to a little squirrel by the tree. "Come in the kitchen with me, I'll make you breakfast and we can talk."

Eager for alone time with him Rebecca jumped off the couch to follow him. While he made coffee then some breakfast Rebecca sat at the table to finish drawing with colored pencils she brought down.

Jamie carried two plates over, setting one in front of Rebecca as he sat down. "Thank you daddy." Sketch pad pushed aside Rebecca pulled the plate closer, napkin over her lap like they were taught.

"Daddy, is mommy okay," Rebecca asked, looking up at him with large, round blue eyes as he ate the eggs.

"She's fine baby girl," Jamie gave her a reassuring smile relieved he could say that. "I just got scared baby it's a police thing but everything is okay."

Rebecca chewed on this nodding her little head while eating a little more. Shortly after Joe came down signing good morning as he sat down half asleep. The little boy waited until Jamie returned with a plate to sign daddy I have a game tomorrow can you come?"

Jamie rubbed his boy's hair gently signing of course Joe, I wouldn't miss it. Grinning Joe dug into his own breakfast.

By six thirty all the kids and Eddie came downstairs, Sophia trailing right behind her mom whereas Mary Rose skipped ahead joining her siblings. Jamie smiled as Eddie walked to him, greeting her with a tight hug and kiss, receiving a chorus of eeews from the kids.

Laughing Jamie pulled away to sip his coffee while the kids finished breakfast before the bus came. Rebecca and Mary Rose finished first racing upstairs to get ready for school. Joe carried his empty plate to the sink before

Sophia pushed her food in plate eating with her eyes squeezed shut. "My eyes sting," she complained low.

Eddie sighed giving Jamie a quiet look. "I'll call her school to let them know she isn't coming in." She turned and picked up the phone to call while Jamie went to sit with his daughter.

"If your done we can go sit on the couch," he suggested. Nodding her head Sophia started to get up lifted by Jamie into the living room. Jamie sat down placing Sophia beside him so her head rested against his side allowing him to brush her hair.

Eddie Joined them after finishing with the school smiling at their little girl then at Jamie. "When your eyes are all better you can be our special helper,"Jamie whispered.

"Okay daddy. I want to see Joe's game tomorrow, can we all go?"

"Of course we can and maybe we can pick up ice cream on the way home too," Eddie added.

Sophia grinned keeping her eyes closed to rest. "Yea everyone will like that. Mommy, your staying here? "

Eddie glanced at her daughter with a confused look. "Yea baby I'm staying right here with you and daddy. Where do you think I'd go?"

"Sometimes you get called to work like the other night then daddy stayed with us but he got a phone call that made him sad and uncle Danny and great grandpa Henry had to come," Sophia opened her blue eyes to look between her parents curios about the other night.

Both Eddie and Jamie sighed at their kids keen sense of perception what was going on around them. "Don't worry about that baby girl. We're all here okay. Mommy and I are going to stay with you today no work," Jamie reassured.

"Good because we don't like when you leave. I don't want to become a cop I think. I don't like just leaving and chasing perps." Eddie and Jamie glanced at Sophia with raised eyebrows surprised she knew that word.

Feeling them watching her Sophia smiled wide. "What I heard great grand pop and Uncle Danny talking." She laid back on Jamie to rest still smiling.

Eddie and Jamie sat quietly waiting until they were sure Sophia was asleep to discuss what they she said. "I'm going to talk with pop and Danny about being more careful what they say around the kids. We both love being cops but they're to young to hear what really goes on everyday," Jamie sighed quietly, brushing Sophia's hair.

"I know and I feel the same way but it's part of their lives Jamie. Look at what happened the other day, they're old enough to understand. " Eddie took a deep breath in.

While Sophia slept Jamie looked at Eddie, "How long can we keep doing this?"

Eddie stroked Sophia's hair, "Doing what?" The mother in her was already kicking up.

"Both of us working the street. We have four kids, two with special needs, three if you count Mary Rose's genius IQ. How long can we both risk our necks?"

Eddie sighed, "I know, Jamie, this shook me up too. I shook both of us, but we're so desperate for money now we're working extra shifts."

"I'm not saying quit, I'm saying one of us take a desk, and before you get your feminist back up, I'm not even saying it has to be you. I can't see that look on my kid's faces and Pop said that Sophia was inconsolable for that."

"Joey would and Mary Rose if there was a thought you were d-e-a-d," Eddie sighed. "LEt's sleep on this but I see your point."

Jamie smiled and kissed Eddie over Sophia's head.

The phone rang a minute later. Jamie picked up and listened, "She did what? I'll be right there."

Eddie looked at Jamie, "Rebecca pushed a little boy in her class into the wall and told him she was placing him under arrest when he didn't' let her share his markers. I have to go pick her up."

Eddie couldn't help but laugh.


	13. Chapter 13

While Jamie retrieved Rebecca, Eddie sat comforting Sophia with hugs and cold clothes over her tired eyes. She sat on the couch thinking over what Jamie said while stroking Sophia's hair softly.

Jamie returned an hour later marching Rebecca inside and straight upstairs for a talk. He came down ten minutes later sighing. "Talked to Rebecca, she's in her room.." Jamie groaned at his I find cell phone, picking it up. "Reagan. Okay I'll be right there."

The look on Jamie's face told Eddie it wasn't a good phone call. "Have to go pick up Joe he isn't feeling good and wants to come home." Tiredly he fished for the car keys heading back out to bring their son home.

Sophia slept until she heard the door open again when Jamie arrived home with Joe. Straight to bed Joe, I'll bring up some water and tuck you in. Joe started up to his room while Jamie got him water bringing it up.

Jamie sat on the bed placing the water on his bedside table and placed a hand on Joe's forehead. He signed no fever what's going on buddy? Joe shrugged pulling the covers up to his chest. Daddy, stay with me please Joe signed adding wide blue eyes, the ones he used when he wanted something.

Laughing Jamie kissed Joe's forehead and sat brushing his boy's hair until his breathing softening, falling asleep. When he got back downstairs Eddie sat on the couch alone as Sophia went up to see Rebecca.

Eddie simply breathed in when Jamie sat beside her. "I'm going to make dinner, have a wmidnight tonight." He hated thinking of being forced to stay behind a desk but he had to think of the family.

As Jamie cooked dinner his mind wandered going over what he and Eddie talked about. Biting his lip Jamie inhaled deeply suddenly not hungry, finishing for the others. "Guys dinner, someone get Joe."

After carrying the plates over to their spots on the table Jamie picked up his cell back to the table. "Come and eat lambchop," Eddie called, coming in with Sophia two steps behind her looking better then she did before.

Jamie nodded in acknowledgement hanging up sighing. "Daddy, can we watch one movie tonight before we go to bed. I know it's a school night," Mary Rose asked, twirling her spaghetti onto the fork.

"If mom says okay, I have a tour tonight princess. " he hated the disappointed looks on their faces but he had no choice. "But tomorrow Joe has a soccer game then we can get ice cream okay?"

That excited them enough to change the subject while they finished eating. Jamie went upstairs to get ready for tour while Eddie and the kids stayed downstairs settling in to watch a movie if they could agree.

"I don't want to watch a movie and I don't want daddy going," Sophia huffed heard by Jamie who just came down to say goodbye. He picked his little girl up for a tight hug and kiss on her head. "I will be here tomorrow morning when you get up okay?"

One by one the kids hugged and kissed him slow to let go. "Be safe out there lambchop no superhero stuff, you don't have a cape yet. I'm working on it though, Sarg said he'd get us some for next tour."

Jamie laughed kissing Eddie goodbye earning a chorus of eeew from the kids. Smiling he headed to work leaving Eddie to tuck all the kids in for bed.

Eddie lay in the empty bed she and Jamie usually share sighing as she closed her eyes. Before she knew the phone rang on her bedside table. Groggily Eddie reached to pick up it croaking, "hello?"

"Eddie, it's Danny…"

Her heart jumped into her throat knowing a phone call this late at night was never good but he just went on duty. "No..Jamie…How bad Danny," she managed to ask, getting into a sitting position despite her spinning head.

"The kid is fine he was arresting a perp and the guy threw Jamie to the ground. Kid hit his head so Renzulli ordered him straight to the hospital. "

Eddie breathed in a sigh of relief, trying to calm her still racing heart. "Thank god…"

"I know, when I got the phone call from dad I thought the same thing. They're fixing him up but he was being difficult denying medical attention so we might here for awhile. Just wanted to let you know. I'm going to stay and drive him back when he's done.. Linda's working on him." Danny had no choice but to ask for his wife's help when Jamie insisted he was fine and all he needed was a wipe.

"I'm gonna give it to him when he comes home too, he's done that with me," Eddie grumbled, referring to the perp who knocked Jamie's head against a truck.

"Good, hey I have to go Linda just came out. We'll be home soon okay," Danny ended the call quickly to talk with his wife.

It wasn't until Eddie hung up that she noticed all the kids standing by the door watching her wide eyed. "Hey you guys are supposed to be bed, cmere." She smiled as they came closer helping them into the bed.

"We heard the phone, where's daddy," Mary Rose asked as they settled.

"He's fine baby girl. Uncle Danny just called because he didn't want us to worry, he only got a little cut but Renzulli made him get it looked it. Uncle Danny said he's going to bring daddy home soon," Eddie reassured with relief it was only minor this time.

The kids curled on their parents large bed trying to stay up until Jamie came home to see he was really okay. Eddie forced a smile trying to keep them busy but her mind kept going back to the conversation she and Jamie had just a few hours ago.


	14. Chapter 14

The door opened then closed around two in the morning as Danny led his disgruntled little brother in the house. Eddie came downstairs in time to see Jamie sitting on the couch with Danny hovering over him.

"Jamie," Eddie called as she walked over, giving Danny a grateful smile. Jamie sighed expecting hugs and kisses but first she smacked his arm. "You scared the crap out of me then refused medical help." Feeling better she allowed a soft kiss glad he was okay.

When they pulled apart Jamie glared at his big brother for disclosing that part to Eddie knowing how she'd react. "That's my cue to go, glad your okay kid."

Eddie gently swept a hand over the bandage covering Jamie's injured forehead. "It's fine Eddie a few stitches, no concussion but could have been a lot worse. "

Sighing Eddie ran a hand through his hand locking eyes with him as she settled against him. "When I got that phone call Jamie..why were you out there anywhere Sergeants don't usually shit the streets?"

"We're training a bunch of newbies and it was a 10-13 call. Bunch of perps trying to rip off a liquor store, shots fired so we went. I know that's why I had Danny call and let you know I was okay. Renzulli gave me an earful too afterwards," Jamie smiled slightly at the lecture he'd gotten from his training officer for scaring him.

"Good. The kids are anxious to see you so we should go up. Jamie, I think you're right about getting desk positions. Let's talk to Sergeant about it." Eddie kissed his cheek, their hands interlocking and headed upstairs together.

They barely stepped inside before being greeted with tight hugs glad to see he was okay. Smiling, Jamie kissed each of his kids' heads and returned the hugs just as tight. It was Joe and Mary Rose who held on longer to Jamie's leg. The kids returned to bed after insisting on being tucked in again.

With an off day for both Eddie and Jamie invited Sergeant Renzulli over while the kids were in school to discuss options. The bell rang a little after one as both men worked the midnight tour. When Jamie opened the door he grinned at his friend, moving to let him in.

"Hey kid, how's the noggin? I told the hospital to soften that head up hope they listened to me," he joked.

Hearing Renzulli's voice Eddie appeared smiling in greeting. "He's a Reagan Sergeant you should know better." Giving Jamie a playful grin Eddie joined them on the couch holding Jamie's hand.

"Thanks for coming Sarg, we uh wanted to talk about options for us. With the four kids and everything that's happened we both feel it's time to get off patrol," Jamie explained slowly.

"I get it believe me, I have a kid of my own. Marie worries every day and I'm not on the street as much. There are a lot of options you could go for though that pay well with the department. I can actually see you in training Harvard, you have the credentials for it and the patients," Renzulli offered his old boot softly.

Renzulli turned to Eddie looking her over quietly with deep thought. "There's an open position in 1pp you'd be really good at Janko, you should apply. I have the information in my email I'll send it to you."

"Thanks Sarg, we really appreciate it. Especially after these past two incidents." Jamie looked to Eddie nodding.

Renzulli nodded in agreement being a family man himself. "I'll miss seeing your mugs at work every day but I'll get over it," he grinned jokingly.

The front door opened then shut revealing the kids peering into the living room curious why there was another car parked outside. Joe signed Uncle Tony before running to greet the Sergeant.

"Hey kid, look how big you got," Renzulli spoke and signed slowly while opening his arms for hugs from the other kids. "You all did how old are you now?"

"Joe and I are 8, Rebecca and Sophia are both almost 5," Mary Rose answered for them proudly.

Renzulli smiled amazed at how quick the kids grew up. "No kidding, wow you're all big kids huh? " Joe picked up his hands to answer signing quickly, to fast for Renzulli who looked to the other kids for help.

"He said we're writing stories in school and learning big kid math. Next year we'll take the state tests," Sophia offered, nodding at her brother who smiled grateful someone understood what he said. "He said too you should come over more."

"Is that right, you know what I might just do that. I miss you guys, look how big you got on me." Jamie smiled at his Sergeant interacting with the kids He gave Eddie's hand a squeeze meeting her eyes with a nod.

Even though Jamie hated to do this he was forced to break up the reunion. "Okay guys, it's time to start homework cmon." Groaning, the kids got up after giving Renzulli one more hug before truffling into the kitchen.

"Guess that's my cue to leave huh? I'll email both of you the information about the jobs so you could apply. If you need a reference need only ask okay? " Renzulli made his way out leaving the family to what they needed to do.

Renzulli kept his word and emailed the necessary forms to Jamie and Eddie who filled them out and faced it to the respective offices.

Jamie sat at the table helping with homework as much as he could. At four Joe went upstairs to change and prepare for his soccer game while the others finished their homework.

By four thirty the family walked to the field a few blocks up taking to the stands while Joe joined his teammates. "Hey Reagan." Jamie turned back surprised to see a captain from the Manhattan south precinct smiling at them.

"Captain, I didn't know your son was on the team," Jamie said trying to remember the kid's name.

"He isn't, he's on the Raiders. I meant to call you before, stop by the precinct tomorrow there's a job opening you might be interested in." Jamie promised he would turning back to the game while catching Eddie's eye both wondering how he knew about looking for a new position.


	15. Chapter 15

Joe worked twice as hard in the game knowing his family was in the stands cheering for him. He used the advantage of being less distracted with the crowd yelling directions over both coaches. Both goalies kept the score tied at zero until the third period as a Raider snuck one by the goalie's out reached hands.

Despite his team loosing Joe came off the field happy with his performance. He received hugs from each family member before heading to the car for ice cream as promised.

Early the next morning Mary Rose had a piano lesson at ten and Rebecca had art had eleven. Eddie took both girls and Joe who wanted to show the same support his sisters showed him leaving Sophia with Jamie.

Having to stop by Manhattan south Jamie took Sophia out for breakfast before the meeting. Sophia peered at her daddy's plate through the thick purple frame glasses she wore and made a face. "What's that," she asked pointing to the round yellowish food.

"It's an Omlette baby girl just egg with spinach and ham inside. Want to try," Jamie offered, amused by her face. Shaking her head Sophia went back to finish her own breakfast.

After paying Sophia skipped to Jamie's side taking his hand while looking up at him with twinkling eyes, enjoying having a day for the two of them. "Thank you for breakfast daddy," she said as they walked to the nearby precinct.

Just outside Danny's voice called from behind as he crossed over heading inside. "Hey kid what are you doing bringing my beautiful neice inside a police precinct?" Sophia let go of her father's hand to give her Uncle Danny a tight hug.

"Hey Danny Captain York asked me to stop by and talk to him," Jamie explained.

"Well Captain doesn't like waiting so you should go. Sophia can stay with her Uncle Danny and hang out with us. We have paperwork to finish so you can come up once your done." Danny promised.

Not having much choice Jamie hugged Sophia promising he'd be done soon and headed inside. Holding his little niece's hand Danny took her up the long steps to his floor. "This is where I work to catch bad guys," he told her on their way to his desk.

Baez looked up from her paperwork ready to greet Danny when she noticed he had company. "Hey I didn't know you had a daughter Reagan."

"This is Sophia, Jamie's daughter. Sophia this is my partner Detective Baez," Danny introduced. He pulled up the extra chair in between their desks so Sophia could sit until Jamie was finished with his meeting.

"Nice to meet you," Sophia said politely, sitting in the chair with he legs swinging back and forth. Baez grinned admiringly at how cute she was distracting the Detective from her paperwork.

Jamie followed York to his office waiting until the captain invited him to sit down. "So I hear you're looking for a desk position. I have a family too my kids are older now but that's why I ended up as captain. You're a Sergeant now yes at the 12th?"

"Yes sir, helping Sergeant Renzulli train the incoming officers," Jamie answered nodding his head.

York flipped through a file he'd set aside for this meeting nodding. "And a Harvard graduate that's pretty impressive. From what I'm seeing you definitely have credentials to work as a training Sergeant. I think you'd be a good fit too. Here's what I'll do, I'm going to push the recommendation ahead and put in a good word."

"Thank you sir." Jamie's head with everything coming together so quickly. Becoming a training Sergeant keeps him with the rank and file and helps him avoid sitting behind a desk for eight to twelve hours.

"It'll help me keep your brother in line too, great Detective though. Welcome to Manhattan South kid unofficially," York extended a hand out shaking Jamie's. He could hardly believe the person he met was Danny's little brother.

With the meeting done Jamie walked upstairs to retrieve Sophia. It hadn't registered with Jamie that Manhattan South housed the 54 squad. Now he'd be closer to Danny which was sure was good and bad.

Getting upstairs Jamie spotted Danny and Baez occupying Sophia with something at their desks. Shaking his head Jamie crossed the room until he stood right behind Baez's chair. "Thought you two had paperwork to finish?"

Both Detectives looked up, Baez greeting the younger Reagan with a smile. "Geez kid you sound just like Sarg," Danny grumbled. "How'd it go with Captain?"

"It went good, he seemed really interested so it's just a matter of the paperwork. I'd be here as the training Sergeant," Jamie answered, grinning.

Danny looked up at his baby brother with a bright grin at how close they'd be now. "This is going to be great kid. We'll get to see each other more and it'll help the department. You training those rookies cops will make them better cause you're a great cop."

"Thanks Danny, that means a lot." Jamie too was excited he'd be closer to his big brother, hoping it'll help them get closer. "Let me take Sophia so you can get some work done. Come on baby girl Uncle Danny has to work."

Without being told twice Sophia slid off the chair taking her daddy's hand but let go to hug her uncle and his partner. "Thank you for sitting with me," she said, returning to Jamie's side.

Baez smiled after the little girl turning back to her partner. "I'll talk to them if they ever need a sitter but you'll have to fight the rest of us for that job," Danny smirked reading her mind. He groaned in realization they had to start the paperwork.

"You I'm not worried about," Baez joked, getting started on her own.

Jamie and Sophia arrived home first having the entire house to themselves. They settled on the couch where Sophia brought a Dr Seuss book out to read. "I've been practicing Green Eggs and Ham but I want to try Cat in Thel Hat," she said proudly.

Opening the book Sophia took her glasses off setting them aside and brought the book near her face. "The sun did not sh..ine, it was to wet to play. So we sat in the house, all that cold cold wet day."

Jamie smiled listening proudly to his daughter reading. "I sat there with S.." Sophia paused looked up to her father for help. "Sally," Jamie assisted.

"Sally, and I said, how I we..wash we had ..s.."

Jamie looked at the page helping her break it down hearing the door as they did. Mary Rose, Rebecca and Joe ran inside excitedly talking and signing at the same time informing each other what they missed.

"I got to sit with Uncle Danny and his partner," Sophia told them, book forgotten.

Laughing Jamie finished hugging his kids, getting up to do the same for Eddie. "Looks like I'll be working at the 54 Manhattan South of the paperwork goes through."

Eddie raised an eyebrow at him laughing. "You and Danny in the same precinct?"

Jamie noticed Sophia getting distracted from the reading she was supposed to be doing. "Sophi, honey, come back to Daddy to read. Becky, why don't you work on your sign and sign the story while Sophia reads."

Sophia settled down on the couch picking up the book again. "And we did not like it," Sophia read. "Not one little bit."

Sophia made it to the introduction of Thing 1 and Thing 2 before going at her eyes. "Try a little more honey," Jamie encouraged. "If she pushed just a little, she'd build up her stamina.

Sophia tried a few more pages then stopped again. She went at her eyes and rubbed. Jamie pushed again, "Come one baby, read a little bit more."

"No, I don't want to...I want Mommy...

Jamie sighed as Sophia threw the book down and ran into Eddie's arms. "It's okay baby," Eddie assured lifting Sophia and rubbing her back. "Close your eyes sweetie."

She glanced at Jamie about to remind him about pushing her when her cell rang. Eddie picked up her phone with one hand, bringing it to her ear. "Hello? Deputy commissioner, yes okay I'll be there thank you."

"I was just invited down to 1pp."


	16. Chapter 16

Eddie held Sophia on her lap cradling her daughter close while Sophia rested her eyes. "She needs time Jamie, she did a lot. We can't push her like the other kids," Eddie whispered low.

"I know we can't and I hate seeing her hurting. She was doing really good," Jamie sighed watching Sophia curl into her mommy's arm to block the light from her tired eyes. "I love you baby."

"I know daddy. Mommy can we please go lay down?" Sophia shifted to get comfortable so she can rest already feeling a little better.

Eddie took her daughter upstairs, tucking the covers around her then sat down until Sophia fell asleep. Leaning over Eddie kissed her head hating seeing her baby so tired like this. Breathing unevenly Eddie patted Sophia's arm before getting up to go back downstairs.

"I have to leave, it's going to take forever getting into the city. Sophia is resting upstairs in bed she may want a washcloth to put over her eyes." Jamie grabbed his wife's shoulders stopping her from saying another word. When Eddie got nervous she tended to babbel.

Locking eyes with her Jamie smiled the thousand watt smile that got her attention every time. "I got it babe relax. Go find out what the commissioner wants but I'm sure it's nothing. Unless you did something and forgot to tell me."

"Haha, I'll call you," Eddie smirked sarcastically leaving him with a kiss and quick goodbye to the kids.

With traffic Eddie made it into the city in forty five minutes. Finding a parking spot was completely different story. After circling a five block radius in each direction Eddie finally gave up and parked in the next spot she found hurrying inside.

By the time she got upstairs Eddie came off the elevator needing to take several deep breaths before approaching Baker. "Eddie Reagan, I received a call to come in for a meeting with the commissioner."

Baker smiled at the blond recognizing her as Jamie's wife. "Sure I'll let him know you're here." She pushed the chair back, getting up and stepped in the office to announce Eddie's arrival. "You can go in Eddie."

Returning the smile Eddie thanked her and stepped inside immediately falling into salute at the commissioner. "At ease Officer Janko. Thank you for coming in on such short notice," Frank smiled, waving a hand inviting her to sit.

"Of course sir," Eddie nodded taking the seat behind his desk next to DCPI Moore and Leitenant tapped her foot anxious to hear why the police commissioner her boss and husband's father called her in.

"Officer Janko you took the Detective test but weren't promoted, why? It says here you did exceptionally well," Frank asked.

Eddie shifted uncomfortably and took a deep breath forgetting she even sat for the exams. "I'm not sure sir. "

"No theories why my youngest son's partner now wife was never promoted despite scoring high on the Detective test. Did Jamie help you study?" The smile on Eddie's face told Frank that he did.

"Well that's why I called you here. As it is I hear you are looking for a desk job and there is one available here at 1pp but in order to be eligible a Detective third grade is required. Garret If you will.." Frank stood smiling as Garret read the short speech before handing his boss the certificate.

Frank walked around the desk to stand in front of Eddie beaming. "Officer Janko you are promoted to the rank of Detective third grade. Congratulations, now is like to offer you a position of your still interested."

Stunned, Eddie nodded her head the only way she was able to communicate her answer. "Good I will get the papers through and you will start next week. Detective Baker will give you the handbook with regulations pertaining to this office. Congratulations," Frank put on a smile hand extended out glad she accepted. After the scare they had the last thing any of them wanted to do was worry.

With Eddie gone Jamie was alone with all four kids stuck inside thanks to a surprise storm passing over Brooklyn. Mary Rose sat by the back door sketch pad on her lap to doodle satisfying her for a half hour becoming bored.

Joe walked the house length itching for something to do. He hated being stuck inside when they could be playing soccer or tag.

"Daddy, this is boring," Rebecca complained as the kids surrounded him coming out of the kitchen.

"I know princess but I can't control the weather. What would you guys like to do that's an indoor activity," Jamie asked. He too felt closed in wanting nothing more then to be outside playing with his kids.

"Can we play hide and seek," Rebecca asked, using her big, round bright sea blue eyes that daddy couldn't resist.

"Okay let's play hide and seek but no going outside okay and no climbing. I don't want anyone getting hurt agreed," Jamie sighed relenting when all four kids played the big eyes on him. A chorus of yes daddy with Joe signing yes settled the activity.

Jamie turned into a wall counting to twenty while the kids scattered throughout the house. Sophia grabbed Joe's hand pulling him with her to hide together upstairs. Before making it to twenty the house quoted with only rain splattering against the Windows heard.

"Where could they be," Jamie asked aloud, checking downstairs first. He scanned the entire basement, behind and inside their washer and dryer, inside the dirty piles of clothes, closets, toy chests and under the couch coming up empty.

He came back upstairs looking into the kitchen then living room still not finding anyone. Walking into the hallway Jamie pulled open the closet finding only shoes and jackets inside.

With quiet footsteps so they wouldn't hear him coming Jamie proceeded to the second floor checking the first room a guest room following the same procedure of looking in the closets and under the bed.

Coming up empty Jamie moved into the next room, Sophia and Rebecca's room. This time he looked under the desk finding only books. A giggle errupted from the lumped blanket left on Sophia's bed. Smirking, Jamie quietly walked over and tossed the blanket aside prompting Rebecca to pout.

"Now you get to be daddy's special helper and help me find your brothers and sister okay," Jamie lifted her out of the tangled blankets and onto the spot beside him. "Okay daddy," Rebecca agreed.

Holding hands Jamie led Rebecca into the next few rooms finding them empty. Letting go of daddy's hand Rebecca slipped into the bathroom smiling. "Found Mary Rose," she announced proudly much to the scowl of her big sister.

Jamie chuckled entering the main bedroom he and Eddie shared looking around. He guessed Joe and Sophia were together, needing to hide somewhere big enough. Remembering how much he enjoyed hiding in the closet after a bad day of school or when he was upset Jamie went to the closet pulling it open.

Sophia looked up holding Joe's hand and giggled realizing they were caught. He got us Joe she sighed laughing.

"You're the last ones, let's go see your sisters." Jamie took their hands in each of his meeting Rebecca and Mary Rose in the living room. "Who wants to play again?"

Before any of the kids could answer a strong, whistling wind pushed against the door results of the storm passing through. "It's okay, hey have you guys ever made a tent?"

Seeing his kids shaking heads Jamie grabbed extra blankets from the closets draping them over the furniture for a large tent to tell stories and hide from the outside storm.

Eddie entered the house surprised to find a large tent in the living room. "Anyone home," she called walking in.

"In here babe," Jamie's voice called from under the tent. Laughing Eddie carefully pulled the tent side up so she could join them. All four kids sat on pillows facing Jamie only turning to greet their mommy.

"Daddy made us a tent mommy because it's scary out there. The tent will protect us so you have to stay here," Mary Rose explained seeing the confused look on her mom's face. Snickering under her breath Eddie joined them sitting behind Sophia and Mary Rose.


	17. Chapter 17

The paperwork for promotions took a week allowing them to say goodbye at the twelfth. Eddie started first hanging up her uniform for a pants suit. She exited the elevator on twelve greeted with a smile from Baker. "Morning Janko the boss is expecting you."

Eddie couldn't help but smile at the Detective feeling comfortable around her. "Thanks Baker," Eddie answered, taking a deep breath before pushing the doors open.

Frank looked up from behind his desk mid sentence in an argument with Garrett. "Ah Detective Janko, DCPI Moore. How do you feel?" Eddie shook the older man's hand recognizing him only by name.

"Okay sir, ready to get started," Eddie answered keeping her nerves to herself. Frank raised an eyebrow at her chuckling, years of being a Detective told him differently.

"Lieutenant Gornley should be here shortly then we can start. Would you like some coffee while we wait," Frank observed Eddie shaking her head no. He acknowledged Garret with a nod as the DCPI stepped out to take a phone call.

"So, how's everything been? You and Jamie, the kids?" Without anyone in the room Frank softened his expression to his daughter in law whom he hardly sees.

Eddie's eyes sparkled at the mention of her babies. "They're great, growing up way to fast though. Mary Rose and Joe are eight already. Sophia is getting better but her eyes still affect her poor baby."

"She's a Reagan, strong. I miss my grandkids," Frank said with a sad smile. "Maybe I can stop by after work one day?"

"Of course your always welcome anytime," Eddie agreed, grateful to have a support system like they did. "You and Henry."

Frank started to say something, arrange a day for them to see each other when the door opened again. Garret and Gornley walked in first followed quickly by Baker sharing the same frown on their face, the one they use before delivering bad news. "What's wrong?"

"Sir we have a problem, this just came in.." Garrett picked up the television remote turning it on.

Across town Jamie entered the 5-4 his new precinct trying not to show how nervous he was. "Hey Sargeant." Jamie turned , grinning when he saw Danny walking over. "How's that sound huh kid? How you feeling?"

"Sounds good, I'm okay," Jamie lied not wanting to admit he was nervous about the new job. The seasoned Detective already sensed it, giving his brother a raised eyebrow.

"You'll be fine kid, hey lets go out for a beer this week okay to celebrate the new job, let me know okay?" Danny hurried upstairs to the second floor realizing he was about to be late. Shaking his head Jamie started in changing into his Sergeant uniform.

For his first day Jamie reviews files and got to know the guys in his new precinct. The day passed quickly signing out just a little after three giving him barely any time to change and rush to the kids school.

He arrived just as the older kids got out spotting Mary Rose holding Sophia and Rebecca's hands. Normally the older kids would get picked up by Henry but Jamie let his grandfather know he was able to pick them up.

Smiling, Jamie got out of the car starting towards his girls. Mary Rose spotted him first giving a wide grin in surprise. "Daddy!" Sophia and Rebecca too looked up matching grins as they all ran to his outstretched arms.

"Hey, I got out early and thought I'd surprise you. Where's Joe?" Jamie enveloped all three of his girls in a tight hug. When none of them answered Jamie moved back eyeing them. "Where's Joe?"

"In class talking to Miss Daniels, he got in trouble," Mary Rose whispered. Giving her a nod Jamie took their hands walking to Joe's class.

He knocked gently motioning for the girls to stay there while he talked with the teacher. Miss Daniels a young teacher smiled at Mr Reagan. "Nice to see you Mr Reagan, I'm assuming the girls told you Joe was kept after."

Joe caught his father's eye immediately ducking his head to stare at the floor. "Yes, Joe has never gotten in trouble, stepped out of line so I'm really concerned what happened," Jamie admitted softly.

Miss Daniels smiled at this. "Neither have we but I think he should tell you. Tapping Joe on the shoulder gently Miss Daniels signed go ahead Joe tell your dad what happened.

Sighing Joe began signing the story, I was at lunch with my class when I saw a group of girls excluding another girl who looked really upset so I went to sit with her. This older boy started teasing and she was getting upset so I told him to stop and the next thing I know he's on the ground.

Joe paused before going on I know fighting is not how you handle a problem but he went to push me, all I did was block it honest.

"I spoke to a few students who saw everything and said the same thing Joe just did. I asked him to stay because I wanted to make sure he was okay. He stood his ground and defended another student. "

Jamie smiled proudly at his boy, glad he remembered the talk they had about not using violence to solve problems. "It's hard for him since he only signs, thank you Miss Daniels. " Shaking her hand Jamie led them out of class stopping Joe as his sisters went ahead.

Getting down on one knee so they made eye contact Jamie signed, I'm really proud of you buddy for standing up for that girl and the way you did it.


	18. Chapter 18

Jamie took the kids for hot dogs on the street on the way home, that was their favorite treat. "Sit and eat them," Jamie instructed his children not totally have Joe's attention.

"Joey likes that little girl?" Sophia asked her older sister. "Not us?"

Joe was staring at the buses and the cabs, watching the colors. He was unaware of his sister's question. "He likes us too, that girl is his friend," Mary Rose explained. "It's okay."

Sophia finished her hot dog and gave her father a tight hug. She knew when her Mommy went through her bag she would be getting a scolding for telling the substitute teacher no and having to sit in the corner chair for four whole minutes. For now she just wanted snuggles. Jamie put his arms around Sophia and kissed her head. "Finish your hot dogs and wipe your hands," Jamie told them. When it was time to go he picked up Sophia and carried her to the car.

Jamie put all four kids in the car and headed for home. When he sat the down to do homework, Jamie began inspecting their bags. He found their homework pads and their folders, Joey's vocal worksheet and Sophia's note. "Sophia, what is this honey?"

Sophia looked down and cried. Sighing Jamie put her book bag back taking a seat on the bench calling her again. "Come here so we can talk." He looked over one of his younger daughters holding the note. "Talk to me princess, what's going on? Why did you talk back to your teacher?"

"She's not my teacher she's just some temporary teacher for like a day. She doesn't know me. My teacher knows when I get tired, she wouldn't let me rest so I said no," Sophia explained in one long breath. She knew better then to talk back at any adult but her eyes burned with change in weather.

"What did mommy and I teach you and your sisters and Joe? Is it ever okay to talk back to an adult," Jamie asked his voice calm.

Sophia looked down at the ground, kicking her legs as she answered, "no daddy.."

"So I'm going to sign this and you will go upstairs to write I'm sorry which you will give the teacher tomorrow as you apologize, understand," Jamie eyed her voice firm, letting her know there was no choice.

Instead of answering Sophia pushed herself off the bed making sure to stomp her feet on every step and slammed her bedroom door for emphasize she wasn't happy.

Eddie came home to Jamie sitting with the three kids while Sophia stayed in her room until dinner was ready. "Hey," she greeted giving all of them a kiss before settling in.

Sophia refused to speak to her father. She was angry at Jamie and it showed. Eddie looked at her little girl and her husband, "What's goig on here?"

Joey was quick to sign, "Sophia's mad at Daddy cause he's being not fair."

"Really?" Eddie asked. "Sophia, please finish your chicken and then Mommy and Daddy and will go talk with you. Stop pouting and eat your food."

Sophia obeyed Eddie and quickly the talk turned to other things. Joey kept signing at SOphia, "It's not fair you have to apologize. I'll tell Daddy."

Sophia signed back, "it's okay." At least her big brother had her back.

After supper, Mary Rose helped Rebecca brush her teeth while Eddie and Jamie spoke to Sophia. Jamie explained to Eddie about Sophia's note and his corrective action. "But it's not fair cause I said and I said, Mommy," Sophia told Eddie with tears running out of her eyes.

Eddie put Sophia on her lap, "You think that Daddy shouldn't have punished you...Sophia you can't be disrespectful honey. Please go do your punishment. Tomorrow Mommy and Daddy will talk to your principal about the substitutes listening when you say your eyes hurt. You do not disrespect. Now off you go."

Jamie sighed, "She's having such a hard time but..."

The look on Eddie's face told Jamie he was in hot water now...with her.

Shuffling the kids upstairs allowed Eddie to confront Jamie as he washed dishes. "Jamie, you know she gets tired she shouldn't have to apologize when all she was doing was sticking up for herself."

"I know Eddie. We've never had a problem with her or any other of our kids but that doesn't give her the right to be disrespectful. " Jamie threw the towel he'd been using against the counter and turned to face her.

Eddie placed her hands on her hips studying him. "But you didn't discuss it with me first. We're supposed to be a team Jamie, make decisions together. That's what we've always done but lately…"

"But lately what Eddie? Before this when did I make a decision without discussing it with you first huh? I haven't not for the promotions we made that together so your being a little overdramatize," Jamie narrowed his eyes at her.

Raising an eyebrow at him Eddie leaned against the counter giving him a look. "You're supposed to be on her side Jamie! I'm going to talk with her teacher tomorrow. You can finish the dishes." Eddie walked past him going upstairs.

Sighing Jamie turned to finish letting them dry on the rack. Draping the towel over the sink he started upstairs to find Eddie so they could finish talking. He found her in their room sitting on the bed reading.

"Hey, can we talk? Eddie, is there something else going on besides this you want to talk about?"

Eddie put the book down and picked her head up to look at him. "Jamie…"

Jamie sat on the bed, "I get it, you think I failed as a father tonight, but you baby her."

"Yes, I baby my baby because that child suffers every day!" Eddie snapped near tears.

"So does our Joey," Jamie replied.

"No, he doesn't have pain, Sophia has pain and I feel it with her."

Jamie sighed. He knew that Eddie was in tune with all of their kids, but more so with Sophia. It hurt Jamie too to think how much Sophia's eyes hurt her but this was not just about their kids. "What happened at work? This is about work."

Eddie sighed, " Javier Martinez killed his girlfriend and their baby before killing himself." Jamie had mentored him a few years ago trying to free him from a gang.

Jamie gasped, "Oh no...no..."

Eddie slid out of bed and sat next to him. "I know how you are upset, Jamie. I know you are upset, but sometimes with these gang types, your best is just not good enough. You can try, you can show them the way, but sometimes it's just not enough. In this case, Lieutenant Gormley said it was a case of...he had to kill his own so that they didn't face a worse fate."

Jamie growled in anger and punched the wall.

Jamie's loud expressions of anger send Sophia out of her bed, down to Joey's room to cower under his quilt. It sent Rebecca to Mary Rose's bed. Joey held Sophia, signing to her even though she could not see his eyes in the dim light. Joey took a deep breath, he couldn't hear his father's anguish.

He pushed his parents door open just as Jamie threw his utility belt in anger, thumping against the wall beside him. It's okay baby go tell your sisters daddy is okay, there's nothing to be scared of. He's just very sad very now Eddie signed waiting until Joe disappeared to face Jamie.

"I understand you're upset Jamie but you need to calm down the kids can hear you. Besides you're the one who told me we can't save every puppy in the pound remember that," Eddie told him.

"I should have done more Eddie, helped him or gotten them away.." Jamie continued pacing the length of their bedroom fuming with anger, his mind going over all the things he could have done.

Sighing, Eddie got up approaching him as he spun back towards him, placing her hands on his shoulders. "Jamie, relax this happens all the time."

"Don't Eddie just don't. I can't even help one kid! Your right it wasn't enough. I'm done Eddie, turning in my shield." Jamie grabbed his shield off the bedside table narrowing his eyes at Eddie standing in his place.

"You're heated and not thinking clearly so what you need to do ls take a walk and cool off because I think everyone on the block heard you, go now! I'm going to talk with our kids." Eddie looked at him with that firm look that told him not to argue with her.


	19. Chapter 19

While Jamie went for the mandatory walk Eddie gathered the kids to talk. "I just wanted to let you know daddy and I love you very very much. Daddy was very upset tonight about a case he had but he would never get angry at you okay?"

"We know mommy, it was just loud, we never heard daddy that angry before," Sophia spoke up quietly staying close to Joe for strength.

Eddie smiled at her baby girl nodding to assure her. "I know baby but when some people especially this family gets angry they take it out on the walls but you have nothing to be scared of okay." She leaned over, kissing each of their heads.

"Mommy, If daddy makes a hole in the wall will be get in trouble," Rebecca asked, getting a laugh from Eddie.

"No baby he won't get in trouble. Want me to stay until you fall asleep?" The kids sprawled over her getting comfortable as they settled in. Eddie brushed their heads laying awake worrying about Jamie.

Despite the late hour Jamie stormed down the street not sure where he was going just walking in any direction. The cool air soothed him only lightly feeling his Reagan temper boiling over glad he was alone. Pressing his shield into the palm of his hand Jamie found himself in front of his father's house.

Despite the hour Jamie pushed open the door to his childhood home not bothering to do it quietly. Stepping into the hallway Jamie turned seeing a light on the living room. The seething officer walked over finding his father and grandfather reading the newspaper. Both men looked up hearing the door, frowning when they saw Jamie's face.

"It's late son what's wrong," Frank asked quietly, a hint of worry I'm his voice. His blue eyes widened through the thick glasses he wore when Jamie handed him the shield he held.

"Here, take this back and consider it my resignation. Can't even help a kid, I don't deserve this."

Henry and Frank didn't have to exchange a glance to know this was about the boy Jamie mentored. "Sit down son," Frank spoke softly sighing. When he heard, Frank knew it was only a matter before Jamie came to him.

Jamie shook his head refusing to allow himself a chance to listen to whatever his father wanted to say in an effort to make him feel better. "Don't, I don't need a lecture right now okay?"

"Sit down Jamie, now." This time the order was soft but slightly firmer giving Jamie no choice but to obey and sit on the couch sighing. "I know you wanted to help Jamie and no matter what I say won't compensate for the anger you're feeling. We've all had those cases but it's those that make us better."

Jamie gave a shake of his head hearing his father's words but unable to shake the anger he was feeling. "If I could have done more, made sure.."

"No Jamie you did everything possible. The anger you're feeling is normal but there was nothing more you could have done," Henry chimed in. He'd also had cases similar to this and understood where his grandson's anger came from.

"You're more then welcome to stay for as long as you need son until your ready to go home. " frank studied his boy, relieved to see the anger starting to fade from his usually calm blue eyes.

"Thanks dad, grandpa think I'm okay," Jamie breathed in slowly. He faked a smile getting up and left without taking his shield back, somethings both former cops noticed. Frank reached for his phone on the table sending Danny a text.

Danny arrived at the house the next morning sporting donuts, juice, and coffee. Eddie answered the door with Rebecca and Sophia hot on her heels. "Uncle Danny!" Sophia exclaimed.

"Hey munchkins,"Danny smiled as Rebecca held his leg. Mary Rose came downstairs smiling with Joe on her heels. Joey squealed and ran to Danny for hugs as Eddie took the food.

When Danny had finished hugging all the kids and kissing Eddie's cheek, she whispered, "He's upstairs. He's really down, hasn't said much and won't come down."

"Thanks, Eddie," Danny replied. "Let me have a go at him."

Danny took two cups of coffee and two donuts, one glazed for him and one plain for Jamie. "Knock knock Kid."

Jamie groaned, "I'm not quitting, I'm just tired. Dad call you I assume?"

"Yeah, he called me," Danny replied. "It's rough kiddo, you and I both know it. But throwing your belt...Not cool."

"I didn't mean to Danny you know that! I would never do that! " Jamie sighed getting into a sitting position so he could take one coffee from his brother.

Danny held his own coffee with a knowing grin."I know I'm busting your chops kid. Look in all seriousness though I've been where you are so I understand how you're feeling. We care about the cases that are given to us, got that from dad. "

Jamie simply nodded playing with his coffee cup and taking only small sips from the container. "Hey look, kid your hurting right now that's normal but shutting yourself out isn't healthy either. You can't.."

"Save every puppy in the pound I know but I really wanted this one Danny," Jamie heaved a sigh looking up at his big brother.

Danny nodded understanding where the younger man was coming from. They sat together each sipping their own coffee quietly. After a few minutes of silence Danny looked over to him. "Why don't you take a few days off kid you have personal time. Spend time with Eddie and the kids so you can think things over."

"Danny?"

Jamie looked up to his brother stopping to gather enough courage so he could finish what he started to say. "I'm frustrated Danny, I don't know if I should stay on the job.."


	20. Chapter 20

Taking his brother's advice Jamie used personal days to stay home with the kids while he thought everything over. became mostly tossing and turning until he gave up and went down to the living room not wanting to wake Eddie. Alone, Jamie flipped through channels for background noise as he laid down eventually falling back asleep.

Jamie woke hours later to quiet conversations with everyone else awake. Giving a yawn tiredly he sat up stretching before joining his family in the kitchen. "Morning," he greeted hugging all four kids at once. Eddie put her cup on the counter walking past him with no morning kiss.

Sighing, he followed her into the living room making sure to close the kitchen doors behind them. "What's wrong Eddie?"

"What's wrong? Jamie you're a hot mess! Last night you slept on the couch because you couldn't sleep and you won't talk to me about it. We are partners okay like when we rode together, always there for each other. " Eddie spun on her heels back to the kitchen for her coffee.

Rather then following Jamie plopped on the couch putting his hands over his face, head bowed down his entire body shaking. Busy lost in his own thoughts Jamie didn't hear the kitchen door open until he felt a hand on his hand.

Bringing his hands down Jamie saw Joe and Sophia standing in front of him. "Can we sit down with you daddy? We finished breakfast." Unable to resist Jamie lifted them both on either side of him. Joe began signing a story about his soccer team gaining the attention of his sister.

"Daddy, Joe is telling you a story," Sophia spoke up for her brother catching Joe's eye looking at their father. To their surprise Jamie's eyes were wet with tears overflowing down his cheeks. Get mommy Joe Sophia signed quickly setting up.

As Joe went back into the kitchen Sophia gently touched Jamie's arm worriedly. "Why are you sad?" Jamie shook his head at her unable to stop sniffling enough to get an explanation out. Seeing this Sophia stood up wrapping her arms around Jamie in a tight hug.

Sophia practically climbed up Jamie's leg, holding onto him tight. "Don't cry, Daddy, I love you," Sophia told Jamie holding on tight. Jamie put his arms around his baby girl and really began to sob into her soft hair. "I can't..." He sobbed. "I can't..."

Sophia was getting scared, she didn't understand why her Daddy was so sad.

Jamie held his little baby in his arms. This poor little one could barely see, she hurt and was tired so often and he could do nothing for her. Joey, his little man, he couldn't help him. His other two girls were lost in the shuffle and now Eddie...

Meanwhile, Joey was pulling on Eddie's leg. Finally he used his voice and screeched to get her to pay attention as she cleaned up breakfast. Eddie turned to him and signed quickly, "What?"

"Come Mommy,' Joey signed. "Come, it's Daddy. Daddy is sick..." Joey pulled hard as Eddie followed.

Eddie rushed into the living room leaving Joe with his sisters stopping when she saw Jamie sobbing. "Jamie, oh Jamie shh it's okay. Joe, Sophia please go in the kitchen with your sisters for a minute."

"I can't Eddie..I tried." Jamie channeled to his wife while still holding Sophia. "You did everything possible Jamie it isn't your fault okay." Eddie swept a hand across his cheek slowly wiping the tears away. "It'll be okay. Why don't we go out with Danny, Linda and the kids. It'll help you to get out."

Jamie only nodded, not sure if it would help but willing to try. "Thanks babe, and Sophia you did great princess. " He hugged Sophia, kissing Eddie and fished his phone out texting Danny to invite them out.

A date was set for that Friday at a local restaurant in Bay Ridge. Eddie had a morning tour getting home a little after eight and heading straight to bed for a nap before they all went out. While Eddie rested Jamie occupied the kids outside teaching them how to play basketball except Sophia who refused.

Seeing his little girl sitting on the stoop Jamie joined her offering a smile. "What's wrong munchkin? How come you're sitting out?"

"Just resting. Daddy who taught you how to play basketball?"

"Grandpa taught me, your uncle Danny, uncle joe and aunt Erin how to play everything baseball, basketball, soccer even chess," Jamie explained softly smiling at the memory of his father taking time after a busy your to play with them.

Hearing the story Mary Rose, Rebecca and Joe sat on the ground like they do in school to listen. "Your grandpa was a cop too so was great grandpa but he always made sure to have time for us even if he was tired."

"Like you do," Rebecca said.

Jamie smiled and nodded, "Right. He coached all of us how to play. If there's ever anything you want to do I'll be there and so will mommy."

"I heard Uncle Danny say at dinner about Uncle Joe. How come you never talk about him," Joe signed curiously. Jamie lowered his eyes sighing before he answered. "Well buddy it still hurts to talk about him because he was my best friend. "

"Joe is my best friend but I love Becky and Mary Rose too," Sophia smiled at her siblings.

"Good because family always comes first right? Why don't you guys keep practicing while I make lunch?" The kids ran back out playing two on two while Jamie watched from the window as he made lunch.

He thought over what he told them about family coming first glad they would see Danny later that night. They needed a brother to brother conversation.


	21. Chapter 21

They planned to meet at a local restaurant for seven o clock reservations. Eddie worked overnight coming home after six and heading straight up to bed. While Eddie napped Jamie made breakfast and took the kids outside to play.

Jamie took the kids from their seats taking Joe and Mary Rose's hands walking with them into the restaraunt. Danny turned greeting them with a smile. "Hey good timing we just got here too."

All four kids went to hug their uncle, Aunt Linda and cousins. A waiter led the families to their table overlooking the kitchen. "Put your napkin on your lap like this," Mary Rose told her little sisters showing them so they could see.

Placing his own napkin on his lap Joe pulled Eddie's arm for her attention signing mommy may i please have a soda? Eddie nodded seeing the special dinner out as a good excuse for them to have the treat.

"Jack, can you please pass the bread," Rebecca asked her older cousin. Thanking him when he passed a piece over she placed it in her plate and folded her hands on the table while looking the menu over.

"So, hows everything going with you two," Danny asked, taking bread from jack's plate when he wasn't watching. Jack turned back finding his plate empty immediately looking at his father.

"You sound just like sarg. Everything is great. How've you been, Linda hows everything," Jamie turned to his sister in law not able to talk much.

Linda offered a smile to the younger man nodding. "Everything is good thanks, still working at St Victor's and you know raising my three boys." She gave Danny a wide grin. "I know we see the kids every week but they got big."

While the adults talked Rebecca scanned the room smiling at a table across the room. Joe your friend is here she signed, recognizing a girl from his class while the other kids watched through the window as the chef did tricks with the food.

Joe turned back to look, quickly looking at the table signing yea shes in my class. He sighed relieved to see the waiter coming over for their orders.

"Can i have the chicken fingers and fries please. I think my brother wants the same." Sophia signed to joe asking what he wanted, then looked up at the waiter again. "He'll have the same thank you."

When the waiter reached the adults Sophia, Mary Rose and Rebecca watched how they ordered intently. Rebecca frowned slightly whispering to her older sister, "were we supposed to say sir too?"

Mary Rose shook her head reaching to pull Eddie's arm not wanting a scene. "Mommy, when we ordered were we sposed to say sir too?"

Eddie laughed assuring her daughter with a hug. "No baby you did a great job."

"How come you, daddy, and uncle Danny said sir," Rebecca asked curiously.

Hearing the question Jamie smiled at his girl. "Thats what we were taught to say when we studied to become police officers. We call men and boys sir and women and girls ma'am. "

"We say that to other officers too, it shows respect," Danny added.

Joe picked his hands up signing who is higher daddy or uncle Danny?

Linda grinned sideways at her husband wanting to hear this. "Actually stripes outranks a gold shield so daddy is," Eddie answered and signed for joe .

"So uncle Danny has to say sir to daddy or daddy could get him in trouble?"

Eddie snickered under her breath watching Danny's face frown. "Kind of. Daddy is a Sergeant in a different precinct."

When the waiter returned with their food Rebecca sat up to reach better , stopped by Mary rose grabbing her hand. "Not everyone has their food yet. We have to wait."

Frowning Rebecca sat back folding her hands waiting until everyone was served. "Daddy, is it okay if we eat," she asked hopefully, feeling her stomach grumbling hungrily.

"Yeah its okay," Jamie smiled at her eating his own dinner.

When everyone was full the waiter returned with ice cream for the kids. "They were amazing the whole time and very polite, you all should be proud."

"Thank you," the six kids chorused before starting on the ices cream before it melted.

Jamie and Danny both ordered coffee, Eddie and Linda cappuccinos.

After desert Jamie and Danny split the bill leading their families out. Joe la few feet ahead spotted a woman with a baby carriage also leaving. Running ahead he pushed the door open holding it for the lady and his family.

On his way by Jamie ruffled his son's hair smiling silently rewarding him for holding the door. "I'll be right there okay I want to talk with Danny," Jamie told Eddie. Linda said goodbye walking with Jack and Sean to their car while Eddie took the other kids.

"What's up kid, how have you really been ," Danny asked voice low before the kids heard. Physically his brother looked good, a healthy twinkle to his eye.

"I've been struggling. Danny have you ever woken up middle of the night shaking or gasping for air? I'd toss and turn only to wake up and it got so bad I slept on the couch so I didn't disturb Eddie," Jamie sighed hoping his big brother had advice.

Danny sighed too placing a hand on his brother's shoulders hating he was struggling. "Look kid, I'm off tomorrow. Why don't we meet there's someone I know who could help you. It isn't your fault okay.."

Jamie agreed hoping the person could help him.


	22. Chapter 22

"Daddy, but why did that happen." Jamie sighed turning in the kitchen doorway facing Mary Rose and Rebecca following him.

"I don't know baby girl ask mommy okay?" Jamie walked into the kitchen for a mug of coffee. Danny was due to pick him up any minute and of course it had to be the day he slept later then he'd wanted.

Tightening the lid Jamie sighed when the doorbell rang announcing Danny. Mary Rose and Rebecca scurried to greet their uncle while Joe and Sophia ran in behind them wanting hugs too. "Hey," Jamie greeted his brother tiredly following the kids.

"Hey kid, where's the boss?"

Eddie smirked when she heard Danny say that laughing at him. "I'm right here glad you realized. You two do what you have to okay?"

Smirking at her in response Danny led his brother to the car driving back into Manhattan. "Danny where are you taking me?" Jamie turned back from looking out the window to his big brother curiously.

"Relax kid, we're here." Danny walked with his brother inside and have a soft knock against the door having already called ahead a few days prior to set this up.

The department shrink amazing grace as he was named by the guys looked up with a smile at the brothers. Jamie looked nothing like his older brother not did he act like it. When Danny saw him he walked with a certain arrogance but Jamie seemed a little more reserved. "Detective Reagan it's nice to see you again. This is your brother?"

"Yea so this is my kid brother Jamie, Jamie I think you've already met amazing grace .."

Jamie extended a hand to shake the doctor's politely remembering her when he had killed a guy trying to commit suicide by cop then turned to his brother. "Danny what are we doing here I'm fine okay?"

Giving a smirk at finally seeing some connection that would prove the two really are brother's the shrink waved a hand inviting them to sit. "Just give him a shot okay he helped me a lot and that's saying something. Besides that I'm worried about you kid."

"What are you worried about Danny? Tell him how you're feeling," the shrink asked listening attentively.

"I'm worried he might do something to himself. Jamie lost a kid he was trying to help and he's been really torn over it..I can't loose another brother..I can't loose you kid.."

Feeling his temper boiling understanding why Danny brought him here Jamie clenched his fists tightly. "That's what this is about? Danny on fine okay! I would never do anything like that to my family!"

When he made to stand Danny blocked his path, eyes pleading for his brother to hear him out. "We' ve all seen how you are kid and your not fine because you don't throw things and you did. Eddie said you've been crying and barely getting up.."

Jamie shook his head denying he was still feeling the effects of that kid he grew close to. If he had insisted maybe helped him move or protected him.. His eyes glossed over and Jamie sat back next to his brother.

"its my fault I should have done more, could have done more but I didn't. " Jamie sighed pausing in between thinking over how he was feeling.

"Sounds to me like your feeling guilty over someone that you tried helping and it ended unfortunately. Things like this happen on the job," the shrink spoke softly hoping to egg Jamie into a conversation.

Jamie narrowed his eyes at the obvious statement from this professional who was supposed to be helping him. "Yea I'm feeling guilty because of me that kid lost, because I didn't do my job like I should have. I had options offered to remove him, give protection but.."

"But he didn't take it kid that was on him. You did all you could have," Danny ended the sentence for his brother quietly, begging him to understand why they were so worried about him.

The shrink leaned back against her chair nodded between the brothers listening to their conversation. "I bet your brother understands having years on the job himself. It sounds to me like he's worried because you seem to be following a pattern and having lost one brother already he can't lose another."

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise Danny. Hey I'm not going anyway okay I wouldn't do that to any of you…."

Back at home Eddie sat the kids down for lunch , sandwiches for each of them and a glass of milk. "Mommy, when is daddy coming home," Sophia asked in between bites.

"He went out with uncle Danny baby but he should be back very soon," Eddie answered hoping that was the case. She wasn't sure where Danny took Jamie only hoped that whoever they were talking to would help him.

That seemed to satisfy Sophia enough to turn her attention back to her sandwich. Once all the kids finished they went outside to play in the back while Eddie cleaned. While cleaning the dishes Eddie watched through the window smiling at them playing a made up game.

Wiping the table down Eddie checked her laundry wanting to finish that before joining the kids. She folded the last towel carrying the pile to the closet.

Just closing the door ready to join her kids outside Eddie groaned at the doorbell ringing four times. "Coming," she called, going to the door pulling it open.

A man wearing a plain black suit stood out on the porch eyeing the blond. "Jamison Reagan?"


	23. Chapter 23

Once Joe settled in Jamie turned the light off leaving the door open and walked into the bedroom he and Eddie share. A lamp on Eddie's side of the bed glowed from the nightstand. Eddie lay on her side back to him, not moving even when he crept in.

"Night babe I love you. Oh Joe wants to know when we're giving him a brother."

That statement caught Eddie's attention forcing her to turn and look at Jamie wide eyed. "Are you serious?"

"Yea he wanted to know if it was wrong asking God for a brother," Jamie smiled. He was relieved to hear Eddie laughing too their fight for the time being forgotten. "I didn't want to disappoint him but.."

"I know..but Mary Rose and Rebecca are okay. I do feel for Joe being the only boy with all his sisters," Eddie admitted.

Jamie smiled. "That was like Erin growing up with me, Danny and Joe. She sure held her own though. Even Danny knew better then to piss her off and if someone did our parents would let her give it to us."

Eddie chuckled thinking of Erin, although not quiet did seem the type to scare people straight. "Jamie.."

"I know I'm sorry too.. You know we have to talk with Joe though because he'll keep bringing it up."

Nodding her head Eddie moved into Jamie, using his chest as a pillow. "We have that meeting with Sophia's doctor tomorrow to see how therapy is working."

Kissing her head Jamie replied, "I'll be there."

The following morning Jamie and Eddie brought all four kids into the city to meet with Sophia's Doctor. Sophia rubbed her eyes itching from change in weather which she was more susceptible to. Smiling sadly Eddie wrapped an arm around her daughter letting Sophia rest against her.

"Sophia Reagan."

They all stood, following the doctor down the hall past exam rooms into his office. "So thanks for coming out I know coming into the city isn't easy or desirable since you both work here."

"I did want to speak about Sophia's progress and I know you have some questions as well so would you like to begin with what's been on your mind," the doctor folded her hands in front of her smiling.

"I'm worried about Sophia constantly feeling fatigued. We've used the eye drops but they aren't helping and I hate to think surgery but if it'll help ease her suffering." Eddie reached to take Jamie's hand and squeezed it.

The doctor offered a smile assuringly. "I understand it must be difficult unfortunately for some impairments such as the one Sophia has no surgery will help her and there is no cure. Her weekly biofeedback will improve her vision but this is something she has for life."

"What about later on will she be able to drive or be on her own," Jamie added looking at his daughter with a sigh.

"Sophia has vision of about 20/70 which as you know is considered low vision. However she is a normal functioning child and I expect her to live a regular life as others her age does. The only thing is because of her vision Sophia won't be able to drive and her vision will improve but never fully."

Jamie sighed squeezing Eddie's hand comforting his wife while keeping his own emotions in check. He glanced at Sophia wondering how his baby girl will be several years from now.

Thanking the doctor Eddie and Jamie took their kids back to the house making a snack to keep them occupied so their parents could talk without interruption. "What are we going to do Jamie?"

"We'll do whatever we can babe to help her. I'm going to do some research on other techniques that might help her. If she needs different books, tutors whatever we'll get it for her." Jamie walked closer to envelope Eddie tightly against him. "It'll be okay babe."

"She suffers Jamie, you see it," Eddie sighed.

Jamie rubbed his hands along her back soothingly. "Eddie, look at me babe. If the biofeedback helps her future we'll continue. I can check the insurance but if we need to pay I'll figure out how. I want to help our baby too no matter what it takes okay?"

"I know I just worry seeing her like this you know.. Do you think she'd do better in Catholic school?" Eddie never brought up their school choice with Jamie automatically figuring their kids should go to the local one.

"Maybe but what about the other kids? Sophia is a regular kid Eddie she's happy in her class and has done extremely well. I don't want to switch her just because but I do want to find out about what to expect when she starts state testing. We can find out more from her teacher, schedule a meting," Jamie pulled Eddie towards the bed sitting her on his lap to hold her tightly.

"Yea lets do that Jamie because it'll come fast," Eddie agreed nodding. She picked up her head looking at him worried.

Giving her a smile Jamie leaned down kissing her softly. "She's part both of us Eddie, strong willed and doesn't back down. " he tightened his arms around her sitting quietly with his wife holding her. He meant what he said but he too worried about their little girl.


	24. Chapter 24

Sophia's teacher put Eddie and Jamie in contact with some resources of therapy they could use at home to help Sophia since she refused to use the equipment offered by her eye doctor. Each week either Eddie or Jamie would take Sophia for her daily biofeedback.

Several years passed after placing more homework on all four kids as they advanced in grades. Joe and Mary Rose both entering junior high together while Rebecca and Sophia started second.

Before his tour Jamie dropped the younger girls off at school smiling. He stopped just outside the gymnasium kneeling down to hug them goodbye so they go inside for breakfast. "Love you guys, have a good day okay?"

"Daddy will you be home tonight," Rebecca asked hoping he didn't have any midnight tours this week so they could see him.

"Yea baby I have tour this morning so I'll see you for dinner." The smiles on their faces made Jamie smile as well, waiting until they went inside with their class. His babies were growing up to fast for his liking.

Sighing Jamie got back to his feet ready to walk out when his name was called. Turning around Rebecca and Sophia's teacher smiled walking over. "Morning Mr Reagan how are you?"

"Good thanks just dropping the girls off before my tour. How are they doing Mrs Peralta?" Even with the communication between their teacher and either himself or Eddie every day to let them know how the girl's did Jamie always wanted face to face confirmation.

"They're doing great both excelling in reading and Sophia has a natural knack for math as well. They're curious but very respectful. Sophia gets tired but it's becoming less often especially when she takes her glasses off," Mrs Peralta explained with a smile seeing the relief on Jamie's face.

"Thank you. I have work but have a good day." Jamie smiled gratefully rushing realizing he was about to be late to work. Arriving just in time Jamie slipped in back of roll call having been called back to his original house s listening like he's been there the whole time.

Renzulli scanned the room nodding at his officers. "Roll call dismissed, hey Harvard come here. Nice of you to join us."

Jamie smiled sheepishly. "Sorry Sarg dropped off Rebecca and Sophia at school when I ran into their teacher. She said Sophia is doing really well even with the large workload. Eddie and I were nervous."

"Well I'm glad kid they're good kids all of them, you and Eddie did good raising them. You uh have a visitor whose been waiting for you." Renzulli led Jamie down the hall to where the officers were located. Stopping in front of Jamie's, Renzulli pushed open the door.

Agent Rickard turned hearing the door reopen glad to finally see the youngest Reagan. "Sergeant, good to see you again," he extended a hand to shake Jamie's before inviting them both to sit.

"I came back as a follow up to the case we talked about. Normally my department handles our own cases but since you have knowledge on it we wanted to come as a courtesy and ask if you'd help us out."

Jamie blinked in surprise, "Sure help how undercover?"

"No they already know you and your face wouldn't fit the general age of that group. We want you there as Intel Detective work to gather information," Rickard smiled amused at the tougher officer.

"Oh, yea sure long as my CO approves," Jamie agreed.

"I ran it by him already and he's agreed so let's get to work since we've wasted some time." Smiling slightly Jamie stood following Rickard out past a smirking Renzulli already aware they were pulling his friend.

With their case starting late Jamie didn't get out until seven arriving back in Brooklyn after eight with traffic on the Belt. He walked in finding Eddie helping the kids finish their homework before bed but seeing daddy homework was abandoned as they rush to greet him.

"Hey guys," Jamie hugged them tiredly realizing one of his babies was missing. "Where's Sophia?"

"Upstairs, her eyes are throbbing," Eddie answered, waiting her turn to greet him with a kiss. Rubbing joe's head, Jamie started upstairs to see his last baby taking two steps at a time. The light in Sophia's room was turned off allowing her to rest.

Smiling, Jamie entered and crossed towards the bed sitting down. A box of tissues sat on her bedside table with the pail right next to it. "Hey baby girl, what's wrong," Jamie asked softly rubbing his daughter's back.

Sophia opened her eyes revealing redness matching her pink nose. "I don't feel good daddy, allergies." Jamie pressed a hand against her cool head glad she had no sign of a fever.

"Lay back down and rest baby, I'll stay right here with you." Closing her eyes to rest Sophia relaxed feeling her daddy's comforting touch as he brushed a hand through her hair. Jamie watched his daughter sleep hating seeing any of them under the weather.

When Sophia fell into a light sleep Jamie leaned down kissing her head gently. "I love you princess. " checking on he one more time Jamie got up to let his daughter sleep, leaving the door open in case she needed them.

"Sophia's allergies are acting up again, she's sleeping right now. Hey guys how's school going?" Jamie joined them on the couch checking over the homework they were working on. He rubbed joe's head then the girl's backs smiling proud of their family. His mind wandered up to Sophia resting upstairs in bed wondering what the future held for her.


End file.
